Personas nuevas, vidas nuevas
by Soulmates tsuki to taiyo
Summary: -Mitsukichii no es lo que parece. Y-Yo no quería, todo fue idea de Aominechii.-dijo Ryota temeroso encima de Mitsuki, aunque no se levantaba de esa posición comprometedora, tenía una buena vista desde ahí. -Eso no es cierto maldito Kise. Solo pasábamos por aquí nada más Mizu, no creas que vine a verte ni nada de eso.- mientras seguía encima de ella y las chicas con cara de ¿what?
1. Nueva vida, prepárate mundo porque allá

**Personas nuevas, vidas nuevas**

 _ **Buenas a todos!**_

 _Mitsuki: Nosotras somos Soulmates tsuki to taiyo y esta es una de nuestras primeras historias. En esta escribiremos Mizu y yo. Los personajes que pertenecen a Kuroko no Basket obviamente no son nuestros, pero la historia y algunos personajes son de nuestra completa autoría._

 _Mizu: Así que esperemos que os guste nuestra adaptación y nos enviéis un review si tenéis ideas, sugerencias o consejos que serán bien recibidos. Dadle una oportunidad que no os cuesta además advertimos desde ya (que no digáis que no lo hicimos xD) habrá un poco de todo yaoi, yuri y lo que se nos ocurra en estas cabecitas jaja, nos vemos._

 _Mitsuki: Así que, por favor, si no os gusta esta clase de géneros simplemente no lo leáis ni hagáis comentarios ofensivos._

 **Capítulo 1: Nueva vida, ¡prepárate mundo porque allá vamos!**

Era un cálido día de primavera como cualquier otro y la ciudad parecía estar repleta de animadas personas caminando, hablando o simplemente observando la ciudad sentados en alguna cafetería. En esas condiciones se podía observar a un trío de jóvenes dentro de un avión.

-Tsk, haz algo con la dormilona.-se quejó el único chico de aquel reducido grupo. Él era un pelirrojo con unas peculiares cejas, ya que estas estaban divididas, sus ojos eran rojos y poseía una altura y complexión que le hacían parecer mayor de lo que era. La achica situada a su lado le pegó una colleja cuando él alzó la voz.

-¡Cállate Taiga!, sabes lo mucho que le cuenta dormir a Mitsuki.-la chica que susurraba parecía dispuesta a matar al mencionado Taiga.-Mitsuki Nee-chan, ya hemos llegado.-susurró la chica removiendo a la chica durmiente.

-Mnm Mizu Onee-chan déjame dormir 5 minutos más.- balbuceó Mitsuki dándose la vuelta recolocándose para retomar su sueño.

-¡Muévete de una buena vez!- exclamó Taiga perdiendo completamente la paciencia fulminando a las dos chicas con su mirada, pero las dos le ignoraban como si fuera una simple y suave corriente de viento.- Somos los únicos que no hemos bajado todavía.- se quejó nuevamente Taiga cuando vio que Mizu le iba a regañar.

-Silencio.-ordenó Mitsuki abriendo sus ojos lenta y amenazadoramente.- Como te atrevas a volver a molestarme mientras duermo te juro que te tiro a Sheshe encima.- Mitsuki bostezo mientras que se estiraba y a la vez escuchaba las risas de Mizu y las quejas de un rabioso Taiga.

-Jajajaja.- reía Mizu escandalosamente.- Me encanta cuando le amenazas con lanzarle a tu serpiente.- Mizu y Mitsuki se levantaron de sus asientos listas para irse y Taiga las siguió con precaución.

-No es mi culpa que después de tantos años ese imbécil no sepa que no debe despertarme.- dijo Mitsuki sonriendo pícaramente, se notaba que disfrutaba aterrorizando al chico.

-Malditas, no habléis de mí como si no estuviera aquí.- gritó Taiga mientras que caminaban, rodeó a las dos chicas con sus brazos e ignoró las caras consternadas de los transeúntes que pensaban que el joven era algún matón o algún tipo de sicario.

-Tigre tonto.-dijo Mizu mirando mal al chico.-No te atrevas a hablarle así a tu hermana mayor.- regañó Mizu con un tono sumamente burlón en su voz sabiendo cuanto le fastidiaba eso a su hermano.

-No importa que nacieras unos minutos antes. Yo soy más alto.- contradijo Taiga enfurecido apretando sus dientes.

-Eres tan infantil como siempre.- Mitsuki habló mientras que acomodaba su pelo mirando al chico con aparente indiferencia.-Por eso mismo se nota quien es el pequeño.-Taiga rechinó aún más sus dientes al escuchar a la chica.

-Cállate enana. Tú eres la más pequeña.-Taiga se sintió victorioso al ver que Mitsuki no decía nada más.

-Taiga, ahora seré yo quien te tire a Salem encima- dijo en un tono tétrico Mizu abrazando a Mitsuki al tiempo que miraba a Taiga amenazante y Taiga empezó a temblar sabiendo que su hermana estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-Y-Yo, creo que llevaré las maletas al taxi.- Taiga se fue con las maletas trotando antes de que las dos tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

-Cielos, Taiga es tan cobarde con lo grande que es.- refunfuñó Mitsuki jugueteando con su pelo.

-¡Bah, déjale! Así es más divertido.- dijo Mizu sonriendo macabramente.

-Tienes razón. Mortificarle es algo entretenido.-respondió Mitsuki también sonriendo.

Las dos chicas caminaban, una al lado de la otra, y la gente que las veía se quedaban mirándolas atónitos por las obvias y tan notables diferencias entre ambas jóvenes.

La mencionada Mizu era una chica esbelta. Ella medía 1´74, su pelo era de un rojo carmesí, tanto que parecía que fuera sangre y era levemente ondulado llegándole hasta las caderas, sus ojos eran azules con motas violetas por los bordes. Su caminar era alegre mientas hablaba en voz alta ignorando a todos menos a su acompañante.

Por su parte, Mitsuki era una chica de 1´50 de estatura, su pelo de un rubio tan claro que algunos mechones eran completamente blancos, este le llegaba hasta la mitad de las piernas y sus puntas revoloteaban, y sus ojos de un verde metálico. Ella caminaba analizando todo lo que le rodeaba con frialdad apreciación mientras respondía serenamente.

Las dos jóvenes continuaron caminando hasta que vieron a Taiga apoyado en un taxi suspirando con resignación y exasperación.

-Sois muy lentas, ya he dado la dirección y todo.- dijo Taiga resoplando con más fuerza- Vamos de una vez- Taiga arrastró a las dos chicas dentro del automóvil recibiendo un doble capón en el proceso.

Ya los tres dentro del taxi, este empieza a moverse hacia la dirección que Taiga le había proporcionado al taxista, mientras tanto estos observan la ciudad y las tiendas que después de acomodarse en el piso irían a visitar, además observan lo diferente que es Japón de América no solo por la gente, sino por los edificios, la comida, la naturaleza… Se estaban empezando a emocionar por la idea de conocer gente nueva y de cómo sería su vida en aquella ciudad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al piso en el que vivirían, pagaron al taxista por sus servicios y bajaron sus maletas, se quedaron observando el edificio de 4 plantas constaba de una fachada blanca además se podía ver en los distintos balcones macetas con plantas y árboles que adornaban de cierta manera el lugar y le daba algo de color.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado. Esta será nuestra nueva casa. Mitsuki, Taiga vamos a verla.- dijo Mizu mientras se encaminaba hacia el edificio.

-Hace años que no pasamos por aquí, ya ni me acuerdo de cómo es.- dijo Mitsuki mirando el edificio con nostalgia.

-Tsk, estáis hechas unas nostálgicas, vaya par de dos.- dijo Taiga aunque también estaba algo nostálgico, pero nunca lo demostraría.

-Tú que eres un Tsundere.- dijo Mitsuki burlonamente.- También echabas esto de menos.- afirmó con convicción.

-Mentira- fulminando a Mitsuki con la mirada porque le hubiera descubierto.

-Vamos chicos.- dijo Mizu cogiéndoles de las manos.- Vamos a investigar el lugar. El último que llegue hace hoy la cena.- dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia el edificio y se reía.

-Lo siento Taiga, pero hoy te toca a ti.- dijo Mitsuki antes de correr hacia el ascensor.

-Oye y las maletas que… Mizu, Mitsuki no corráis y volved aquí- dijo Taiga mientras gritaba sus nombres.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Mizu y Mitsuki esperaron a Taiga, el cual las maldecía mientras llevaba las pesadas maletas y, cuando estuvieron todos delante de su nuevo hogar, Mizu sacó las llaves de la puerta 4 y la abrió.

Mizu al entrar en su nueva casa se giró y antes de que entraran Mitsuki y Taiga les dijo: Yōkoso hōmu Mitsuki y Taiga (Bienvenidos a casa)- mientras les sonreía a los dos. Ellos inconscientemente respondieron a la vez con una sonrisa en sus labios: Tadaima (Estoy en casa).

Los tres observaron la antigua casa a la que hacía años que no pasaban. Según se entraba se podía contemplar que todo el piso era de madera y ante ellos se encontraba un espacioso recibidor donde había un armario para poder guardar paraguas, chaquetas y demás. Tras andar unos pasos encontraron una puerta que conducía al baño con un color suave, el cual constaba de una bañera bastante grande, un espejo, toallero, bidet y pica.

Más adelante se encontraba el comedor, en el cual se podía ver una mesa de cristal con unas sillas negras, una televisión de plasma colgada en la pared además de una chimenea, las paredes eran de un color azul suave donde podrían colocar unos cuadros con sus fotos, allí se encontraba una pequeña mesita de café y un gran sofá de una pieza y un añadido de color crema. Se encontraba una mampara separando el comedor de la cocina, la cual tenía una isla enorme era espaciosa y muy ordenada con un color grisáceo con distintas tonalidades.

Al lado de la cocina se encontraba un balcón de considerables proporciones y allí estaban completamente alineadas unas sillas metalizadas muy cómodas y una mesa además de plantas para adornar y dar un poco de vida al lugar. El comedor además llevaba a un pasillo donde se observaban varias puertas, las cuales daban a las habitaciones. Tres de ellas contaban con un baño incorporado con los mismos complementos que el primer baño, la otra habitación era una salita que era una habitación para las mascotas, además de que todas las habitaciones contaban con estanterías para los libros, una gran mesa para estudiar, ya que a los tres aunque no lo pareciera les gustaba leer aparte de otras actividades y también tenían un sillón-cama en la habitación de los animales en caso de que vinieran invitados.

La habitación más grande era de un color verde claro que siempre habían compartido Mizu y Mitsuki con grandes camas a los lados. La colcha de Mitsuki era de un verde oscuro con decoraciones en negro y la colcha de Mizu era azul eléctrica con decoraciones en plata, a cada lado de las camas se situaban unas pequeñas mesitas, en frente un armario empotrado y por último una puerta que daba al baño incorporado.

La habitación de Taiga era de buen tamaño, las paredes pintadas con un color azul no muy oscuro, una gran cama situada en el centro de la habitación con mesita al lado. Su colcha era de un color rojo vino con decoraciones en oro, tenía un armario empotrado y la puerta que llevaba al baño incorporado.

-¿Empezamos ya a colocar nuestras cosas?- preguntó Mitsuki adelantándose. Sus ojos brillaban con cariño por los recuerdos que tenía de aquel lugar

-Vaya es más grande y bonito de lo que recordaba, me gusta. Sí, empecemos jeje.- dijo Mizu mientras iba deslizándose poco a poco para que no se dieran cuenta de que se dirigía a las habitaciones para elegir su cama mientras sonreía y se reía por lo bajo.

-Oye, no te vayas sin mí.- dijo Mitsuki cuando vio que Mizu entraba en su habitación, estaba segura de que le quería quitar su cama.

-Tarde ahora son mías muajaja.- dijo Mizu mientras se tiraba en una cama al azar.

Las chicas se levantaron entre risas y cada una cogió su maleta para empezar a desempacar sus cosas. Las dos sacaron posters de muchos animes como Fairy Tail, Vampire Knight y muchos otros, ambas chicas cogieron sus libros y los colocaron en las estantería y para terminar guardaron todas sus ropas en el armario antes de tumbarse juntas en una de las camas.

-Vosotras, venid y ayudadme a colocar las cosas aquí.- ordenó Taiga mientras sacaba las fotografías y decoraciones que allí irían.

-¿Mmmm le ayudamos?- preguntó Mizu abrazando a Mitsuki - ¿O tiramos al sofá al pequeño Tiger jeje?- terminó de formular su pregunta conspiradoramente.

-¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó retóricamente Mitsuki sonriendo pícaramente.

-Al ataque.- respondió Mizu con una sonrisa similar.

Mizu y Mitsuki fueron al comedor y se encontraron a Taiga frente a la chimenea mirando una foto en la que aparecían los tres y otro chico, todos muy sonrientes. Mitsuki hizo una mueca de desagrado y Mizu apretó los puños enfurecida controlando su ira mortal.

-¿Chicas qué estáis haciendo?- preguntó Taiga retrocediendo lentamente cuando vio a las dos chicas con esas sonrisas tan peligrosas en sus rostros.-Ni se os ocurra hacer lo que estáis pensando.- dijo apuntando a las dos chicas.- Sea lo que sea.

\- Demasiado tarde, estamos armadas.- dijo Mitsuki moviendo sus dedos como si hiciera cosquillas al aire intentando distraer al chico.

\- Es tu fin. Tus últimas palabras Taiga.- dijo Mizu caminando lentamente hacia Taiga riendo.

-¡No me jodáis!- exclamó exaltado Taiga.-No podréis conmigo.- gritó un tanto inseguro.

\- A por él.- dijo Mizu apuntó a Taiga, el cual seguía retrocediendo aunque estuviera gritando.

-Estoy más que preparada.- dijo Mitsuki antes de lanzarse sobre el chico.

Taiga las logró esquivar por poco caminando hacia atrás acercándose cada vez más al sofá.

\- Solo un empujoncito en la dirección correcta.- dijo Mizu mientras las dos se tiraron encima de Taiga, logrando que cayeran en el sofá los tres.

Las chicas reían alegremente mientras que Taiga se quejaba un poco dolorido.

\- Hora de la tortura.- dijo Mizu haciéndole cosquillas.-Suplica Taiga sino continuaremos jaja.- dijo Mizu aunque de vez en cuando también le hacía cosquillas a Mitsuki jaja.

\- ¡Mizu Onee-chan, no seas mala! - Exclamó Mitsuki entre risas. -Sabes lo mucho que odio las cosquillas.- susurraba casi sin aliento.

\- Jaja en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale jaja.- Dijo Mizu mientras esquivaba o eso intentaba las manos de Taiga y Mitsuki que querían hacerle cosquillas, ya que si lo lograban perdería toda la fuerza y solo se reiría.

\- Acabemos con ella Taiga.- dijo Mitsuki con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

\- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo enana.- dijo Taiga con una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro.

\- Noooo traición.- dijo Mizu mientras los apuntaba acusadoramente.-Os acusaré ante el tribunal de justicia puf jaja.-después de una pequeña interrupción.-Nunca me imaginé esta traición de mis dos hermanos Kami-sama que hice para merecer esto no es justo.- dijo mientras se reía y miraba hacia el techo esperando una contestación con las manos levantadas.

\- Por mucho que intentes escapar con tus locuras ya es demasiado tarde.- Mitsuki se abalanzó sobre Mizu y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a ella.

\- Aaaahhh socorro policía, bomberos, Kami, buda, los teletavis, Goku….-dijo Mizu cuando la empezaron a atacar con cosquillas.

\- Ni el mismísimo universo podrá salvarte.- dijo Mitsuki sonriente cuando ella mencionó a Goku.

\- Y que daño te hicieron mis locuras amalas como lo hago yo. Así nos llevamos bien entre ellas y yo- dijo Mizu mientras se reía.-Taiga soy tu hermana mayor haz algo productivo jaja.-mientras se revolvía en el piso.

Después de eso cada uno empezó a hacer cosquillas al contrario entre risas, pataleos y gritos. Hasta que finalmente todos extenuados cayeron rendidos en el sofá, respirando pesadamente.

\- ¡Qué sepáis que os demandaré!, me duele la barriga y la mandíbula de tanto reírme, pero bueno nos hemos divertido y hemos puesto las cosas en su sitio aunque faltan algunas así que vamos arriba hacemos la cena, nos duchamos y acabamos de arreglar las cosas que mañana hay que ir a Seirin me pregunto cómo será al ser nueva y eso- dijo Mizu todo entre pesadas respiraciones mientras se levantaba e iba hacia su cuarto.

\- Yo...No estoy...Mucho mejor.- susurró Mitsuki entrecortadamente.

\- Os falta hacer más ejercicio yo no estoy para nada cansado- dijo Taiga aunque le costaba un poco respirar se lo había pasado bien y agradecía de cierta manera que sus hermanas lo hayan distraído de pensar en cosas que no quiere, ya que le hacen daño no solo a él sino a ellas también y debe de ser fuerte por ellas y cuidarlas ya que es el único hombre en la casa.

\- Serás mentiroso.- reprendió Mitsuki entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No lo soy- dijo Taiga sacándole la lengua aunque pareciera su aspecto un yakuza de cuidado no lo era y siempre se comportaba de forma diferente con sus hermanas que con otras personas y lo mismo pasaba con ellas.

\- Tú eres el primero que ha caído al suelo como si fuera plomo, o más bien, al sofá pareciendo una ballena.- se notaba que Mitsuki ya estaba mejor porque volvía a burlarse del pelirrojo

\- Niños no peléis o ya veréis- salió Mizu del cuarto aunque solo se veía su cara sonriente y alegre lo cual cuando los regañaba no era bueno esa sonrisa.- Así que moveros y no me hagáis ir Arakawa Mitsuki y Kagami Taiga.

\- Si mama- dijo Taiga.-Siempre se comporta así y eso que no es nuestra madre.- aunque sonreía siempre en aquellas ocasiones

\- No me gustaría que me hablases así cuando tú has empezado todo esto.- dijo Mitsuki levantándose molesta. Ella odiaba que cualquiera se atreviera a regañarle, aunque fuera su adorada hermana.

\- Lo hago porque os quiero. Si yo no estuviera o me pasara algo espero que seáis buenos los dos juntos como una familia que eso es lo que somos.- dijo Mizu desde los cuartos ya que los estaba acabando de ordenar mientras Taiga y Mitsuki colocaban las fotos por el comedor dándole un aspecto más jovial e informal.- A pesar de vuestras diferencias y que a veces discutís y tengo que ser la mediadora sé que os queréis y además es mi personalidad. Si yo no estuviera ¿quién os regañaría y os gritaría por el nombre y apellido?, no habría diversión y me echaríais de menos, aunque no lo reconozcáis nunca en toda vuestra vida.-terminó de hablar Mizu sin haber perdido el aliento en ese largo monólogo.

\- Ciertamente se te echaría de menos, pero no eso de los gritos, una vida sin gritos sería el paraíso.- dijo Mitsuki dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre.

\- Es que eres muy gritona Nee-chan- dijo Taiga cuando estaba acabando de poner las cosas en la despensa y la nevera.

\- Dime eso a la cara si eres hombre KAGAMI TAIGA.- salió Mizu con una sartén que alguien había puesto en una de las cajas que había en el pasillo.

Mitsuki abrió la puerta y se encontró con un señor de unos 40 años vestido de uniforme. Mitsuki le iba a echar de su casa cuando vio que el señor traía consigo dos jaulas e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Tú no eras NO a la violencia, mujer- dijo Taiga esquivando rápidamente la sartén.

-¿Mitsuki quién es?- preguntó Mizu mientras intentaba darle a Taiga con la mencionada sartén.

-¡Hasta que llegáis!- gritó Mitsuki enfurecida.-Llegamos hace casi dos horas y ahora os atrevéis a traernos a nuestras mascotas.- el señor repartidor miraba a la joven temeroso, a pesar de su físico angelical la chica parecía un demonio al estar enojada.

-Disculpe.- tartamudeó el repartidor sin saber dónde meterse.-Sentimos las molestias, no volverá a pasar.- pidió disculpas el hombre con una inclinación.

-¡Ohh!, ya llegaron Sheshe y Salem.- dijeron Taiga y Mizu en sincronía.

-Pues se atrasaron mucho.- dijo Taiga con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero que estén en buenas condiciones- dijo preocupada Mizu.-Voy a preparar algo de su comida, pobrecitos.

-No creo que hayan disfrutado el viaje yo no lo haría en esas jaulas- dijo Taiga, mientras le posaba una mano a Mitsuki en el hombro, ya que aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba y quería a esos bichejos.- No vale la pena, es mejor ver si están bien y luego sino lo están haremos lo debido con esa empresa.- el hombre se acojonó por el tono amenazante del chico.

Mientras Mizu había abierto las jaulas para ver cómo estaban los animales.

El pobre repartidor muerto de miedo con una Mitsuki cabreada que al lado tenia a Taiga que parecía un yakuza con una Mizu detrás con una sartén y los animales. Conclusión: repartidor muy jodido y a punto de mearse encima.

\- Parece ser que los animales están bien, algo afligidos por las jaulas, pero bien al fin y al cabo.- dijo Mizu mientras se dirigía al repartidor.- Chicos yo me encargo, iros a preparar la cena y cuidad de los animales.- Bueno donde tengo que firmar.- terminó de hablar dulcemente.

Mientras los chicos se iban para dentro dejando solos a Mizu y al repartidor.

\- ¡Haiii!- dijo Mitsuki cargando a su serpiente Sheshe.

\- Bueno, pero que conste que no me gusta- dijo Taiga cargando a Salem mientras lo acariciaba distraídamente, _"por lo menos no son perros"_ pensó.

La serpiente medía 1,25 de largo y era naranja en su mayoría con algunos detalles en negro. Mientras que el gato era negro con los ojos verdes esmeralda y llevaba un collar para identificarlo en caso de que se perdiera y una placa con su nombre en forma de rayo.

Mitsuki y Taiga se pusieron a hacer hamburguesas mientras que Mitsuki seguía consintiendo a Sheshe, que se mantenía dentro de su ropa sin moverse demasiado.

\- Firme aquí y aquí y aquí y por favor diga lo que piensa de nuestro servicio. Es muy importante para nosotros jeje.- dijo el repartidor ahora más tranquilo sin Mitsuki cabreada y Taiga versión yakuza.

\- Hai-dijo Mizu firmando los papeles.-Así que opinión… Mmmm espere un poco.- dijo Mizu escribiendo con rapidez en el papel.- Aquí está, listo. Esta es mi opinión quiero que la tengan muy en cuenta y muchas gracias por sus servicios. Tenga un buen viaje.-se despidió Mizu mientras cerraba la puerta sonrientemente dejando a un repartidor blanco como la leche y algo tembloroso mientras leía las cosas que había puesto Mizu. Entonces él pensó que necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones y que el sueldo no le llegaba para ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya se fue el repartidor.- dijo Mizu yendo a ver a los animales y ayudar a poner la mesa.

-¿Qué le pusiste en la opinión esa que pedía Nee-chan?- interrogó Taiga mientras acababa de hacer las hamburguesas.

-Sí, parecía un poco pálido.-dijo Mitsuki.- ¿Qué le hiciste?- sonriendo con picardía.

-Yo no le hice nada. Solo dejé mi opinión para que la tuvieran en cuenta, eso es todo.- dijo Mizu riéndose pensando en lo que le puso.- Solo les advertí que para la próxima vez fueran más eficaces y el repartidor lo comprendió a la perfección.

\- Pero bueno eso ya da igual vamos a comer, que me muero de hambre.- dijo Taiga con las cosas ya puestas en la mesa sin darle más importancia a lo ocurrido.

-Menos mal que hicimos suficiente porque con el apetito que tenemos los tres si hubiera hecho menos no a ver qué haríamos.- dijo Mitsuki mientras acariciaba a Sheshe y les ponía comida a ella y a Salem.

-Seguro que acabaríamos a ostias, haciendo una batalla de comida o algo así.- dijo Mizu.

-Itadakimasu (Buen provecho).- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Mientras tanto un repartidor recordaba lo ocurrido en aquel piso y lo que aquella chica aparentemente amable puso.

"Mi opinión sobre este servicio: Bueno no me quejo de los animales, llegaron bien si omitimos que venían en unas jaulas muy poco prácticas y nada cómodas. Parece que no se los cuidó nada bien, estaban un poco deshidratados, muy molestos y alterados, así que mi respuesta es: No lo voy a recomendar este servicio a nadie que tenga un dedo de frente al ver como venían los animales. Así que si no quieren que avise a las autoridades pertinentes de como se maltrata a los animales y el mal uso que hacen con ellos además del retraso que tiene la entrega cuando en su folleto decía que en una hora estarían y han llegado 6 horas tarde y sin ni siquiera informarnos de ello. Será mejor que organicen esta pequeña empresa que está saliendo poco a poco a flote, no quisiéramos que se hunda por los malos comentarios que podría poner la gente en su muro haciendo que cada vez haya menos clientes y lo cierren ¿verdad que no?, así que sean buenos y hagan su trabajo o los hundiré en la miseria como vuelva a ver a mis animales de esa forma otra vez y no tendrán que preocuparse de mis hermanos. Ya que yo sola me encargaré de ustedes, se me dan bien las reglas judiciales y demás. No es una amenaza, no señor, es un aviso muy amistoso, así que no hagan que deje de ser amistoso, vale bueno que tengan un buen día y que les cunda".

-Por eso decían mis padres que no me fiara de las apariencias.- dijo el repartidor temblando. _"Espero no volver a encontrarlos de malas otra vez y si lo hago pediré un aumento de sueldo, que para estas cosas no me contrataron."_ pensó rezando que si volvía a ir Mitsuki no estuviera cabreada, Taiga no pareciera un cabreado yakuza y que Mizu no le sonriera con esa sonrisa tan espeluznante.- Solo de pensarlo ya tengo escalofríos.

Los chicos acabaron de cenar, además ya habían limpiado los trastos que habían utilizado para la cena y en ese momento estaban viendo una serie en la tv.

-Mmmm, ya tengo sueño.- dijo Mitsuki bostezando.

-¿Ya estás durmiendo otra vez?- preguntó Taiga entre burlón y estupefacto.

-Bueno, es normal que estemos todos cansados.-dijo Mizu mientras se desperezaba.- Además mañana tenemos que ir a Seirin y ver cómo es y demás cosas.- dijo Mizu con pesadez.

-Hagamos una promesa antes de irnos a dormir- sugirió Mitsuki repentinamente emocionada.

\- Si hagamos nuestras metas realidad a base de nuestro esfuerzo y cabezonería que en eso nadie nos gana jaja.- dijo Mizu mientras miraba a sus hermanos.

\- A vosotras se os va mucho la cabeza- respondió Taiga sonriente.-Pero me parece interesante.

\- Y también prometemos no abandonarnos pase lo que pase.- añadió Mitsuki tendiendo su mano al aire mirando a sus hermanos intensamente.

-Siempre estaremos ahí cuando uno de nosotros lo necesite. En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.- dijo Mizu con un poco de tontería, pero después de todo así era su familia y así sería jeje.

-Jajajajajajaja, eres tan pardilla.- dijo Mitsuki llevando una de sus manos a la boca.-Eso son los votos de las bodas. - Terminó de hablar Mitsuki entre carcajadas.

-Oye, ya lo sé, pero técnicamente es lo que haremos. Yo por lo menos estaré ahí siempre a vuestro lado nunca os dejare ya sea cuando estéis tristes, enojados o cualquier otra emoción que tengáis, yo siempre os apoyaré en todo lo que decidáis, ya que no hemos tenido a nuestros padres con nosotros nos tenemos los unos a los otros y eso nunca va a cambiar puede que por eso actué como una madre/hermana mayor, pero es porque como no tuvimos a ninguna quiero que recordéis que se siente aunque esto suene cursi.- habló Mizu de sopetón, los dos chicos ya sabían que ella hablaba mucho cuando se emocionaba.

-Estoy harto de tanto sentimentalismo, solo acabemos de una vez.- dijo Taiga sonrojado poniendo su mano sobre la de Mitsuki.

-Creo que eso ha sido algo hermoso Mizu Onee-chan.- susurró Mitsuki sonrojada con lágrimas en sus ojos, le gustaba tener el apoyo de su hermana cuando no había podido recibir el de sus padres pensó Mitsuki con amargura.

-¿Tú crees?, solo me salió natural jeje.- dijo Mizu mientras se rascaba la mejilla algo avergonzada.- Además sois mis bebes grandes jaja. Así que prometo cumplir todo lo que sea dicho en este momento.- uniendo su mano con las de Mitsuki y Taiga.- Para eso está la familia.- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Genial, pues a partir de ahora estaremos ahí para siempre.- dijo Mitsuki sonriente.

Poco después todos separaron sus manos y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

-¿Mizu Onee-chan vas a dejar a Salem contigo mientras dormimos?- preguntó Mitsuki dejando a Sheshe en el suelo cambiando su ropa por un pijama verde oscuro que constaba de un pequeño pantalón y una camisa.

-Buenas noches gandules. Y no te quedes hasta tarde Taiga, que luego te emocionas y no duermes nada.- dijo Mizu mientras se cambiaba por un camisón largo de color azul claro con un dibujo de un lobo.-Le puse la camita a Salem al lado de la mía, pero puede dormir conmigo si quiere, aunque siempre duerme donde sea-. Recordando la vez que Salem se dormido encima de los armarios, libros de la escuela...- Oye Taiga si no puedes dormir puedes venir aquí conmigo a dormir en mi cama lo mismo para ti Mitsuki jeje.

-¿Quién se pone nervioso?, yo puedo dormir por mí mismo, muchas gracias.- dijo Taiga haciéndose el ofendido dirigiéndose de inmediato a su habitación.

-Creo que dejaré que Sheshe duerma conmigo.- dijo Mitsuki ayudando a Sheshe para que se enrollase a su alrededor.-¿Te molesta Mizu Onee-chan?- Preguntó Mitsuki parpadeando adorablemente intentando persuadir a la mayor.

-No, para nada, pero que no me haga como la otra vez que empezó con su lengua a hacerme cosquillas. Aún recuerdo el susto que me di y las palabrotas que solté y vosotros riéndoos.- dijo mientras lo recordaba con una sonrisa.

\- Sheshe solo quería darte los buenos días.- susurró Mitsuki con un falso puchero de tristeza.

-Sí y un paro al corazón.- dijo Mizu y se quedó mirando a Sheshe.- ¿Verdad que lo hiciste a posta pillina?, que no me engañas.- dijo Mizu mientras acariciaba a Sheshe.-Parece que Taiga cayó roque, debe de estar muy cansado.- habló Mizu mientras oía los pequeños ronquidos de su hermano. -Aaaahh no soporté ver la cara de Taiga con esa expresión de tristeza y todo por su culpa y su absurda competencia de quién es el mejor para dejar años de amistad y hermandad con nosotros solo por eso.- mientras apretaba los puños y fruncía el cejo.

-Te entiendo, pero nosotras le cuidaremos.- dijo Mitsuki bostezando.- Buenas noches Mizu Onee-chan. - Susurró levemente antes de caer hecha polvo en su cama con Sheshe a su lado.

-Sí, tienes razón no gano nada con enfadarme.- Buenas noches Taiga, Mitsuki, Sheshe y Salem.- dijo mientras se acostaba y pensó _"mañana deberemos llamar a Nana sino se enojara con nosotros"._

 _Mizu:_ _Esperemos que os guste, que le deis un like y si no es mucho pedir un review estaría bien para ver que os aparecido y así mejorar como autoras._

 _Mitsuki: Este capítulo es el primero que escribimos y sinceramente lo hemos amado, al menos yo lo he hecho, y espero que si lo leéis vosotros también lo hagáis, por cierto puede que haya alguna clase de error o algo por el estilo, de antemano pedimos disculpas._


	2. Apocalíptico comienzo

**Personas nuevas, vidas nuevas**

 _ **Buenas a todos!**_

 _Mitsuki: Nosotras somos Soulmates tsuki to taiyo y esta es una de nuestras primeras historias. En esta escribiremos Mizu y yo. Los personajes que pertenecen a Kuroko no Basket obviamente no son nuestros, pero la historia y algunos personajes son de nuestra completa autoría._

 _Mizu: Así que esperemos que os guste nuestra adaptación y nos enviéis un review si tenéis ideas, sugerencias o consejos que serán bien recibidos. Dadle una oportunidad que no os cuesta además advertimos desde ya (que no digáis que no lo hicimos xD) habrá un poco de todo yaoi, yuri y lo que se nos ocurra en estas cabecitas jaja, nos vemos._

 _Mitsuki: Así que, por favor, si no os gusta esta clase de géneros simplemente no lo leáis ni hagáis comentarios ofensivos._

 **Capítulo 2: Apocalíptico comienzo**

La dulce y cálida luz de un nuevo día incidió sobre el cristal de una habitación. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente y las personas de la ciudad comenzaban a despertarse para retomar sus rutinas.

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso apartamento, dos despertadores vibraban y sonaban con fuerzas. Esta era la situación de nuestros protagonistas que seguían durmiendo plácidamente olvidando que ese mismo día comenzaban las presentaciones en su nueva escuela.

" _Mmm ¿qué pasa y ese ruido?"_ pensó Mizu mientras abría un ojo para ver de dónde venía, viendo su móvil sonar con la melodía que le puso como despertador.- Aaaahh, ya me levanto. Menos mal que puse el despertador para levantarnos pronto y no llegar tarde.- dijo Mizu mientras se levantaba de la cama para despertar a Mitsuki y Taiga.- Levantaros chicos que es nuestro primer día.- Mizu observó a su hermano que se encontraba enrollado entre las sábanas .

-Mmm ya es de día.- gimió Taiga mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

-Vamos Taiga y Mitsuki arriba que si no llegaremos tarde y causaremos mala impresión.- dijo Mizu mientras hacía el desayuno, ya que ayer habían preparado las cosas por la noche para que no les costase tanto cambiarse, además no quería ir oliendo a comida a clases.- Si no os levantáis me comeré todo el desayuno yo sola y se lo daré a Sheshe y Salem lo que sobre.-gritó Mizu impacientemente.

-¿Comida?- Taiga se espabiló ante la mención de la palabra.-No me quites mi comida Nee-chan.- con rapidez el chico se cambió y se puso el uniforme de Seirin para después ir a la cocina viendo como Mizu terminaba de cocinar unos huevos fritos, beicon y un zumo de naranjas natural.

-Solo falta despertar a Mitsuki.- dijo Mizu poniendo el desayuno sobre la mesa.- Ay Mitsuki arriba que ya es hora.- dijo Mizu viendo como Mitsuki se revolvía en las sabanas pero no respondía.- Mmm…Mitsuki¡mira! están Shu y Subaru dando besos a las chicas en la calle y dando autógrafos, corre que se van.- Dijo Mizu mientras Taiga observaba lo que pasaría a continuación _"por eso siempre es bueno llevar una cámara con nosotros para grabar o hacer fotos siempre, ya que hacían demasiadas payasadas y después era gracioso rememorarlo y reírse un poco",_ por eso tenían tantas fotos y vídeos por ahí.

-Shu-sama, Subaru-sama ¿Dónde están?- gritó Mitsuki levantándose velozmente mientras que buscaba por todas partes a los mencionados personajes del anime Diaboliklovers.

-Vamos Mitsuki que el desayuno está en la mesa y se enfriará.- dijo Mizu una vez que apagó la cámara y se cambió de ropa poniéndose el uniforme mientras se iba de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eres muy cruel conmigo.-refunfuñó Mitsuki acariciando a Sheshe después de ponerse su uniforme y sentarse en la mesa con sus hermanos.-Sabes que me encantaría que existieran y tú solo te burlas de mí… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- preguntó Mitsuki pareciendo traicionada y dolida.

-Porque no te levantabas y llegaríamos tarde y no queremos dar una mala impresión el primer día. Ya después, si eso, ya dará igual, pero hoy debemos ir para ver el club de básquet y de natación si haye inscribirnos.- dijo Mizu mientras se servía el desayuno.

-Además ha sido tronchante verte tan dormida haciendo la tonta, pocas veces pasa.-dijo Taiga comiendo desesperadamente mientras que se reía ignorando el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados de Mitsuki.

El uniforme de las chicas había sido retocado por ellas al no gustarle. Llevaban una camiseta de manga larga blanca y un chaleco informal de color azul, una falda blanca con una franja negra, medias negras de encaje y unos zapatos negros con leve tacón. Las dos llevaban un colgante de un sol y una luna que era una muestra de su hermandad. El pañuelo verde que venía en el uniforme lo usaban como brazaletes.

Cuando se cambiaron se pudo contemplar un tatuaje que tenían las dos chicas en la espalda. El de Mitsuki era un sol con unas estrellas alrededor y el de Mizu era una luna con un tigre durmiendo sobre esta. Ambas se habían recogió una parte del pelo en un moño dejando que el resto permaneciera suelto. Las dos llevaban en sus móviles un pequeño tigre de decoración, el de Mizu era rojo y el de Mitsuki blanco, eso había sido un regalo de Taiga cuando eran más pequeños y jugaron en una feria.

Taiga llevaba unos pantalones negros, deportivas blancas, una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta también negra y dos colgantes, uno con un anillo colgado en él y otro con un sol y una luna.

Los tres terminaron de desayunar. Mizu se encargó de dejar todo listo para que sus mascotas no se muriesen de hambre o de deshidratación mientras que Mitsuki limpiaba los platos, los vasos y los tenedores sucios.

-¡Venga chicos o de verdad llegaremos tarde!- exclamó Mizu desde la puerta principal ya con su maletín en la mano.

-Deja de chillar Nee-chan.- Taiga llegó a la puerta con su maletín colgando en la espalda.

-¡Hai, Hai!- exclamó Mitsuki caminando tranquilamente hasta la puerta.- No arrugues tanto el ceño Taiga, te saldrán arrugas.-dijo Mitsuki cuando Mizu cerró la puerta.

-Bueno por lo menos no vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo Mizu observando la hora desde su móvil aliviada.

-Eso es porque no dejabas de meternos prisa.-dijo Taiga caminando detrás de las dos chicas bostezando.

-Sí, al ritmo que vamos no tardaremos más de 10 minutos.-dijo Mitsuki recolocando su maletín para agarrarlo con las dos manos.

-Sí pero si no lo hiciera estaríamos corriendo como locos y la otra vez que pasó eso en América llamaron a la policia porque pensaban que éramos gánster o yakuzas que corrían de la policía y con las caras que llevábamos y las mochilas cargadas me lo suponía.- dijo Mizu negando la cabeza.- Además, si mal no recuerdo yo iba de paquete a tu hombro Taiga, ya que me dolía el tobillo y por eso pensaron que también era secuestro.- dijo con una gotita anime en la cabeza.-Tiene mucha imaginación la gente jeje.

-Sí, es que Taiga da mal rollo con esas pintas.-dijo Mitsuki cantarinamente.-Si no le conociera saldría corriendo por el miedo que da.-se carcajeó mirando de reojo a Mizu guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Aaaahh!, mira quien habla, que a ti también te confundieron y encima fue con la jefa.- dijo Taiga riéndose solo de acordarse.

-Buenos tiempos aunque algo locos jeje.- dijo Mizu recordándolos y sonriendo por ello.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir que tengo pinta de ser más responsable e inteligente que tú.- dijo Mitsuki burlonamente, aunque le enfadó que se lo mencionase.

-Puff, lo que digas.- dijo Taiga desinteresadamente mientras veía a lo lejos la escuela.

-Oye chicos, creo que deberíamos separarnos.-dijo Mitsuki cuando iban a llegar a la entrada, allí seveían muchos árboles, en este caso cerezos con sus flores de sakura.

-Vaya que se ven hermosos los árboles de sakura al florecer.- dijo Mizu mientras observaba caer pétalos de los árboles y le quitaba uno de la cabeza a Mitsuki.

-Gracias.-dijo Mitsuki quitándose otro pétalo del hombro.– Entonces, ¿Mizu Onee-chan y yo vamos a buscar el club de natación y Taiga el de básquet?- preguntó Mitsuki insistentemente.

-Por mí bien. Ya quiero entrar al club de básquet y ver los contrincantes con los que jugaré.-dijo Taiga muy emocionado con su cara de felicidad y expectación por tener un nuevo reto que ganar.

-Jeje, seguro que los encuentras Taiga. Ya verás, pero no asustes a tus compañeros.- dijo Mizu mientras lo miraba de reojo reprensoramente.

-Vale lo prometo si me prometéis que no causareis ningún revuelo como siempre hacéis.- dijo Taiga señalándolas a las dos acusadoramente.

-¿Nosotras?- preguntó Mizu señalándose demasiado inocentemente.

-Nosotras somos puro amor.-dijo Mitsuki con una mano en su pecho dramatizando.

-Sí vosotras ¿o queréis que os diga las veces que pasó en América?, aunque yo también me incluyo en eso.- dijo Taiga rascándose la mejilla.

-Jaja si fueron muchas veces.- dijo Mizu recordando cuando Taiga casi asesina a algunos estudiantes que las miraban de una forma y con unos comentarios... o con Mitsuki que le respondió a un profesor que pensaba que ella no podría pasar la prueba... o cuando a ella le rodearon un grupo de chicas para decirle unas cosas y acabó haciéndolas llorar por su gran sarcasmoy muchos más casos que pasaron.

-Bueno esperemos que aquí sea más tranquilo que allí jaja.- dijo Mizu sonriente.- Nos separamos aquí Taiga, nos reuniremos en la salida por si no vamos a la misma clase. Sino te esperamos en ella.

Las dos se fueron de allí con rapidez y se mezclaron entre la masa de estudiantes sin encontrar rastro alguno del club de natación.

-Espero por la salud de todos los presentes que haya un club o esto va a acabar mal.-dijo Mitsuki enfurecida cuando un chico intentó tirarse encima de ella.- ¿Y tú qué intentas cabrón?- preguntó Mitsuki desafiante.

-Aaaahh que le haces a mi Mitsuki.- dijo Mizu mientras cogía a Mitsuki abrazándola al tiempo que miraba mal al chico intimidándole con su altura, aunque él fuera más alto.

-L-L-Lo si-si-siento.- tartamudeó el chico retrocediendo completamente aterrorizado antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Menudo mequetrefe.-dijo Mitsuki resoplando aburrida.-Vamos a buscar un mapa o algo así.-sugirió la chica cuando vio a otros estudiantes con una especie de guía, plano o lo que fuera ese papel.

\- Esta gente que no se fija por dónde camina.- dijo Mizu negando la cabeza.- Sí, me parece bien, así no nos perderemos.- cuando ella terminó de hablar fueron juntas a buscar a alguien que les diera los planos.

Después de andar un rato y rechazar apuntarse a todos los clubs que les ofrecían, las chicas finalmente se encontraron con un profesor que, amablemente, les tendió un plano de la institución y ellas decidieron ir a buscar el club de natación, ya que se veía una piscina cubierta en el edificio e ilusionadas las dos recorrieron el camino hacia la piscina. El club tendría que estar cerca aunque no se viera en el dichoso plano.

Mientras tanto Taiga justo al separarse de sus hermanas fue a buscar donde se encontraba el club de básquet dentro de toda esa maraña de gente. Taiga vio a unos chicos con un uniforme blanco con detalles negros y rojos y una camisa blanca con los mismos colores.

Taiga se acercó viendo que ese chico tenía panfletos de básquet e hizo que le llevase para inscribirse arrastrándole por la camisa, se inscribió y se fue a buscar su clase y ver si encontraba a sus hermanas.

-Mizu Onee-chan te estoy diciendo que vayamos por aquí- dijo Mitsuki caminando por los pasillos mirando el mapa atentamente.

\- ¿Seguro que es por aquí Mitsuki Nee-chan?- preguntó Mizu mientras miraba los corredores vacíos.- No veo a nadie.- dijo preocupada por haberse perdido incluso con mapa.

-El mapa indica que es por aquí.-dijo Mitsuki ya algo cansada.-¡A la mierda la gente!

\- Vamos por libre hacia delante.- dijo Mizu alegremente.

-Ay.- dijo Mitsuki cuando se chocó contra algo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó desconcertada.

\- Ni idea, ahí no hay nada.- dijo Mizu algo extrañada.

\- No me he chocado contra la nada, eso es imposible.- dijo Mitsuki mirando a su alrededor confundida.

-¡Ostia!, ¿qué es ese ruido?- preguntó Mizu mientras se acercaba más a Mitsuki.- Esto no me gusta nada.

\- Oye, ¿eso es una sombra?- preguntó Mitsuki viendo un bulto.

\- Me está empezando a asustar este sitio.- dijo Mizu, _"tenía que ser un instituto encantado y eso que es de nueva construcción, ya no se puede fiar uno de nadie"_ , mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Disculpen, pero estoy aquí.-dijo la sombra que poco a poco adquiría forma de chico. Mitsuki y Mizu se pusieron blancas y empezaron a girar la cabeza a donde habían oído esa voz.

-¿Eso es un fantasma?- preguntó Mitsuki curiosa y algo shockeada.

\- Nos hemos muerto y no me he enterado.- dijo Mizu observando al chico que había aparecido de la nada _"ya estaría ahí y no lo vimos, pero cómo no ver a una persona"._

\- No soy un fantasma.- dijo la misteriosa voz y entonces las chicas pudieron verle.

\- ¡Kyaaaa!- Gritó Mitsuki con las manos en su cara.- ¡Qué lindo!- exclamó la chica acercándose al chico olvidando que estaban en la escuela y que ese era un desconocido.

\- Mitsuki, que lo ahogas, que se está poniendo azul.- dijo Mizu mientras tiraba un poco del chico para evitar su temprana muerte.

\- Pero mírale, ¡es tan Kawaii!- exclamó Mitsuki aferrándose más al inexpresivo joven.

-Arakawa Mitsuki deja a ese chico kawaii en el suelo, que estoy armada.- dijo Mizu mientras sacaba fotos de serpientes.-Y no dudaré en usarlo.

\- No por favor, no las rompas, ¡mis serpientes Noooo!- Gritó Mitsuki desesperada _"por favor universo que no la rompa como la última vez"_ rogó Mitsuki en su interior.

-Súplica clemencia muajaja. Dijo Mizu mientras las ponía en alto para que Mitsuki no las cogiera.

\- Etto, sigo aquí.- susurró el joven todavía siendo aplastado por la chica. Las dos chicas miran al joven. Él tenía el pelo azul claro, los ojos azul cielo y era bajito, aunque era más alto que Mitsuki, pero eso le daba el toque lindo.

\- Perdón por el comportamiento de Mitsuki.- dijo Mizu mientras cogía a Mitsuki.- ¿Ytúquién eres?- preguntó Mizu interesada.

\- Oye no seas tan mala, ya me iba a disculpar.- dijo Mitsuki un tanto avergonzada por su impulso.

-Bueno lo sentimos jejeje.- dijo Mizu.- ¡Qué maleducadas! Yo soy Kagami Mizu y ella es Arakawa Mitsuki, como ya me habrás oído gritar antes. Mucho gusto y ¿tú eres?

\- Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto.- dijo Tetsu de forma inexpresiva total.

\- Encantada Kuroko-kun- dijo cantarinamente Mitsuki.

\- Mucho gusto Tetsu. Te puedo llamar por el nombre ¿no?- dijo Mizu mirándolo con cara de tigre abandonado.

-Oye no te adelantes. Yo quería preguntarlo primero.- se quejó Mitsuki entrecerrando los ojos, ella era muy competitiva y no le gustaba perder.

\- Te aguantas la victoria es mía muajaja.-dijo Mizu mientras se ponía las manos a la cadera y se reía además de sacar la lengua.

\- ¡Qué clase de hermana tan picajosa tuve que buscarme!- refunfuñó Mitsuki desviando la mirada.

\- Jajajaja es que estaba de rebajas. No te quejes.- dijo Mizu abrazándola con una sonrisa.- Oye, te diste cuenta le sacamos una media sonrisa a Tetsu o fue mi imaginación-susurrando al oído.

\- No me quejo de verdad y lo sabes.- dijo Mitsuki sonriendo levemente.-Tienes razón.- susurró Mitsuki con sus ojos brillando.-Y es mucho más tierno.

\- Sí jaja y ¿hacia dónde te diriges Tetsu?- preguntó intrigada Mizu.-A lo mejor vamos al mismo sitio, aunque con esta mierda de mapa cualquiera va a algún sitio. La culpa la tiene el mapa o nosotras que tenemos la dirección en el culo.

\- No es una mierda.- dijo Mitsuki con el mapa en su mano.-Solo es que somos nuevas aquí, a cualquiera le podría pasar.

-Sí, convéncete de eso si así puedes dormir por las noches,que yo te apoyo.- dijo Mizu negando con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa apunto de reírse por ver la cara de Mitsuki y Tetsuya.

-Oye, perdona pero tú hiciste que nos perdiéramos en nuestra propia ciudad, no vengas a quejarte a mí.- dijo Mitsuki ofendida esta vez de verdad.

\- Mmmm eso no te lo discuto Jajajaja.- recordó Mizu mientras se cogía la barriga y riéndose como solo ella podía hacerlo, con mucha alegría además de que era muy contagiosa la risa.- Pero sabes que lo digo de coña. Contigo al fin del mundo ida y vuelta -giñando un ojo mientras se seguía riendo.

\- Etto.- susurró Tetsuya pareciendo desorientado.- Tengo que buscar mi clase, siento la interrupción.- dijo Tetsuya con su típico tono indiferente.

\- No lo sientas, perdón otra vez. ¿Por qué no la buscamos juntos a ver si es la misma?, ¿qué me dices?- paró de reír Mizu y se giró para hablar con Tetsuya.

-Me pareció ver las listas en el pasillo anterior. - Comentó Mitsuki desinteresadamente.

\- Mmmm, estarán en el tabló a buscarlas.- dijo Mizu cogiendo a Mitsuki y Tetsu para que no se perdieran. Los tres caminaron hasta que ya se empezaban a ver alumnos.

\- Creo que esta vez sí que vamos por buen camino.- dijo Mitsuki mirando a todas las personas escrutadoramente.

\- O eso o es que estamos todos perdidos y nos hemos reunido por tontería.- dijo Mizu con sorna.- Pero sí, ya veo el tablón. - al ser un poco alta y saltar lo vio bien.

-No fanfarronees delante de nosotros.- dijo Mitsuki abrazando el brazo de Tetsuya con delicadeza.

\- Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Taiga que lo perdimos o se perdió él? Este hermano mío nos ganará a disgustos.- dijo Mizu mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.- Gomen no lo hacía con mala intenció aquí la gente con sus cabezones me tapa hasta a mí y no he saltado tanto como puedo, solo un poco. No vaya a ser que haya un pervertido y me mire bajo la falda

\- Creo que se fue a apuntarse al equipo de Básquet. - dijo Mitsuki pensativamente, suponía que ya debería estar en la clase.

-Mmmm es un loco por el básquet.- dijo Mizu sonriendo recordando viejos momentos.- Protege mi retaguardia Mitsuki que hay mucho pervertido por ahí suelto.

\- Tranquila Mizu Onee-chan. - dijo Mitsuki con aparente seriedad, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Los pervertidos son muy divertidos de golpear

\- Mmmm, sí verdad.- dijo Mizu con su sonrisa era maligna aunque estuviera sonriente.- Vamos para delante que no llego a ver del todo el tablón pero tendremos que empujar ¡cuánta gente!

\- Etto ¿chicas sois hermanas?- preguntó Tetsuya pareciendo descolocado.

-Sip ¿por qué?-preguntó Mizu confusa.-Y tenemos un hermano Jeje.¿Lo dices por los apellidos Tetsu?- preguntó mientras cogía sus manos para no perderlos de vista a Mitsuki y a Tetsuya.

\- Tranquilo Tetsu-kun, Mizu suele ser muy alegre.- dijo Mitsuki al ver la leve contradicción en el rostro del chico.

\- Es que si yo no doy alegría a mi gente quién se la dará.- dijo Mizu girando sobre sí misma y dándoles una sonrisa mientras su pelo se movía de lado a lado.-Y les demuestro que les quiero, no me importa lo que piensen los demás. No me interesa su opinión.

\- Y por eso siempre digo que menudos hermanos tengo.- susurró Mitsuki intentando que nadie la escuchase.

\- Ara mira nos encontré allí.-dijo Mizu señalando con un dedo en la mitad del tablón.

\- Nosotros mejor esperamos aquí.- le dijo Mitsuki a Tetsuya viendo la acumulación de personas que se empujaban brutalmente.

\- Sí, yo lo miro por vosotros tranquilos.-dijo Mizu mientras se metía entre el mar de gente.- Hacia delante ¡cuánta gente! Perdón, apártense que voy jeje. Oye perdón me tapas las vistas -les dijo a unos tipos con mala cara de maleantes total a los que nadie se les acercaba.

Mientras Mitsuki y Tetsuya estaban apartados y en un cómodo silencio.

-¿Tú eres de primero también Tetsu-kun?- preguntó Mitsuki más bien afirmando, pero queriendo confirmar sus hipótesis.

Mientras de fondo se oía un barullo de voces que empezaban a elevar la voz y otras a callarse. De fondo _ **/Hay mira esos que hacen. / ¡Vamos a ver!/ ¡Hagamos apuestas!/**_

-¿Y tú vas a entrar a algún club?- preguntó Mitsuki interesada examinando el cuerpo del chico pensando en qué podría ser mejor.

\- Hai. Me he apuntado a Básquet.- afirmó Tetsuya impasible, aunque algo avergonzado por la intensa mirada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Mitsuki contrariada.-No pareces tener físico para eso.- Mitsuki dijo con sinceridad todavía extrañada.

Mientras tanto con Mizu.

\- Perdón pero no veo, os podéis apartar.- dijo Mizu con voz amable.

-¿Aaaahh?¿Y tú qué quieres mocosa?- exigió saber un tipo con muy malas pintas. Le sale un tic en el ojo a Mizu, ella internamente se intentó calmar _"tu tranquila Mizu,que será por ser el primer día. No te alteres, a todos les pasa"._

-Apártate de nuestro camino,que molestas. -dijo el mismo tipo mientras la empujaba. Mizu logra no caerse, pero se golpea contra el tablón haciéndolo temblar levemente.

-¿Ah? puede que utilizara mucha fuerza con una mocosa tan pequeña, aunque no estás nada mal.-dijo el chico relamiéndose los labios con ojos lujuriosos.

\- Está bien. Hasta aquí llegó mi límite, va a ser hora de empezar mi buena acción del día.-dijo Mizu mientras tronaba los puños y pensó _"espero que Mitsuki y Tetsu no estén preocupados."_ El pelo le tapaba la cara por el leve golpe mientras se iba levantando. Estaba sonriendo y sus ojos estaban más oscuros.

-Mira jefe. Creo que no le gusto lo que dijisteis.-dijo uno de los secuaces del tipo.

-Así que la gatita ataca ¿Ehh?- dijo otro de ellos con burla.

-Oe tú. Eres una novata. No sigas estorbando.- dijo uno de los rufianes que no parecía estar interesado en el cuerpo de Mizu.

\- Todos ustedes se pueden ir al infierno que me traen sin cuidado pero.- en un ágil movimiento le coge del cuello de la chaqueta al jefe y lo estampa en el tablón.-Nadie me dice mocosa ni intenta propasarse conmigo.-susurró fríamente.

-Maldita, aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros.-dijo el jefe golpeó el tablero con el puño logrando que se cayese con el jefe y todo, cosa que el jefe no pudo ni ver siquiera.

Mientras Mitsuki extrañada comenzó a acercarse preocupándose porque su hermana tardase tanto, eso no era normal en ella.

\- Vaya por Dios creo que me pasé con la fuerza ¡quién lo diría!- dijo Mizu con una sonrisa mirándole desde arriba al jefe. Se giró media cara.-Y para vosotros aún tengo más, me sobra fuerza. - mientras sonreía los chicos empezaban a temblar.

\- ¿Mizu Onee-chan estás bien?- Se escuchó la voz de Mitsuki, quien apartaba brutalmente a las personas de su camino.

Mizu pone un pie encima del jefe quien se veía atemorizado.-Que sea la última vez que hacéis esto en mi presencia, porque a la próxima no seré tan considerada y el puñetazo te lo tragarás tú¿Me has entendido?- preguntó Mizu apartándose haciendo que se viera un hueco donde ella golpeo con el puño en el tablón haciendo que el jefe y los demás tragaran saliva.- ¿Me he explicado con claridad?- preguntó irritada Mizu.

-Sí jefa, no lo volveremos a hacer verdad todo era broma jaja.-dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¿Han intentado hacerte algo?- preguntó seriamente Mitsuki al lado de Mizu mirando a los chicos con repulsión y rencor.

\- Ara Mitsuki.- dijo Mizu y una sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro.- ¿Por qué has venido?, ¿no estabas esperando con Tetsu?- _"tardé de más en terminar esto."_ Pensó Mizu algo afligida.- Gomen me entretuve.

 _ **/Esta chica le dio guerra a un grupo de hombres enormes y sonríe así/**_ se escuchaban ese tipo de susurros.

-Tardabas demasiado.- dijo escuetamente Mitsuki mirando a los chicos que huían despavoridos.

\- Mmmm es que me tapaban la vista y eso que soy alta, pero los has visto eran enormes y eso que se lo pedí amablemente. Pero bueno tuve mi primera buena acción del día.- dijo Mizu mientras observaba a Mitsuki intentando justificarse.

\- Y eso que se supone que la fácil de cabrear soy yo.- dijo Mitsuki rodando los ojos despreocupadamente.- ¿En qué clase estamos al final?- preguntó Mitsuki a Mizu sintiéndose satisfecha.

\- Jejeje y eso que no utilicé toda mi unos bebes.- dijo Mizu mirándose las uñas- ¡Ah, eso!a la clase 1B.-dijo señalando el tablón que habían vuelto a levantar- Y estamos todos juntos ¿quién lo diría? -dijo entusiasta.

-Genial, ¿lo has oído Tetsu-kun? - Preguntó Mitsuki sonriéndole cálidamente.-Vamos a estar juntos en clases.-Mitsuki se colocó el chaleco viendo que se había arrugado.

\- Sí, ¿no te parece emocionante?, así nos conoceremos más y nos haremos más rápidamente amigos y te presentaré a Taiga que aunque tenga cara de mala leche es con la que nació el pobre, pero es un trozo pan.- dijo Mizu riéndose, Taiga ya en clases estornuda pensando en cuál de las dos locas estaría hablando de él.Y Tetsuya se encontraba con cara de what como la mitad de los estudiantes.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- dijo Mitsuki bromeando.-Tetsu-kun ten cuidado con el Bakagami. Es enorme y suele ser muy irritable.- le explicó Mitsuki a Tetsuya guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

\- Es un tigre miedo al principio y tiene mal carácter, pero no sé de quién lo heredó.- dijo Mizu pensativa con la mano en el mentón.-Y a quién se parece. ¿Tú qué dices Mitsuki?

\- Yo diría que es como su padre en casi todo, sobre todo en el carácter.-dijo Mitsuki nuevamente seria.

\- ¿Ves?No nos parecemos. Yo me parezco a mi madre y tengo su carácter bondadoso y guay ¿a qué si Mitsuki?- preguntó Mizu casi pareciendo hiperactiva.

\- Deberíamos ir yendo a clase, la campana acaba de sonar.- remarcó Mitsuki el hecho cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a desaparecer.- Y tienes razón en eso.-dijo para que Mizu no siguiera insistiendo.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Aunque daría miedo si hubiera heredado el carácter de papá y mamá.Daría más miedo que Taiga jaja.- dijo Mizu riéndose escandalosamente.-Pero tenemos una misión encontrar a Taiga vivo o muerto.- dijo Mizu alzando el puño al aire muy animada.

\- ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Qué aprenda a cuidarse solo!- dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.- No queremos llegar tarde el primer día.- afirmó Mitsuki arrastrando a los dos casi sin esfuerzo a pesar de que estos medían más que ella.

\- Taiga se fuerte sobrevive solo en esta jungla. Ya nos veremos en casa si sigues vivo jeje.- dijo Mizu malvadamente.

-Permiso.- dijo Mizu al llegar a clase y al entrar encontró por fin a Taiga apartado apoyado a un lado de la ventana. Nadie se le acercaba parecía que las estaba esperando.-Espero que no haya oído el alboroto que armé jeje.- susurró Mizu intranquila.-Taiga mira estamos en la misma clase y no pongas esa cara que asustas a los demás. Baja un poco el aura amenazante que si no le darás un susto a alguien jaja aunque sería divertido de ver.

-Pareces un sicario de quinta. - Dijo Mitsuki tomando un asiento.

habéis tardado mucho. Yo ya me inscribí en el club de básquet ¿y vosotras?- preguntó mirándolas a las dos.- He oído que ha habido un ajuste de cuentas. ¿Algo que contar?, soy todo oídos.-dijo impacientemente.

-Nada realmente.- dijo Mitsuki desinteresadamente desviando la atención de Taiga hacia Mizu.- Solo buscamos inscribirnos al club de natación, pero no existe y tenemos que reclutar personas.-dijo Mitsuki relacionando la falta de personal y de instalaciones.

-Mmmm no. ¿Por qué crees jaja?- mientras miraba hacia otro lado mientras Taiga, Mitsuki y Tetsuya la miraban.- Sí, tendremos que hacer uno nosotras.

-En serio he oído que una chica pelirroja ha acabado con un grupo de hombre con muy malas pintas, nada que decir en tu defensa.- dijo con una ceja alzada.

-Así que este es vuestro hermano.-dijo Tetsuya desde el lado de Mitsuki haciendo que Taiga pegara un salto de la silla.

-¿Y ese tipo quién es?- preguntó Taiga inquisitivamente.

-Ahh es Kuroko Tetsuya lo encontramos mientras vagábamos sin rumbo por la escuela.- dijo Mizu alegremente.- Tetsu este es Kagami Taiga mi hermano pequeño.- terminó de presentar Mizu.-Y que conste que no les hice nada, solo los aparté porque no me dejaban ver el tablero con sus cabezones y no sé por qué me llamaron jefa. Espero que no se haga costumbre y vengan de otras escuelas a verme ya que tendría mucho trabajo con ellos.- dijo Mizu pensativamente.

-Tetsu-kun de verdad es divertido meterse con el Bakagami. Te aseguro que te encantará.- dijo Mitsuki entre susurros a Tetsuya con una sonrisa planificadora en su rostro.

-Oye no soy Bakagami, Mitsuki enana.- dijo enojado Taiga olvidándose de la parte en la que hablaba de burlarse de él.

Mientras la clase se les quedaba mirando y hacían algunos comentarios _**/Vaya son hermanos/ ¿De dónde apareció el chico pequeño?/ /¿Esa chica no es la del suceso en el tablón?/¡ Mira a ese chico! seguro que será un yakuza/Esa chica tiene cara de desinterés/**_ y otros parecidos.

-Tú cállate imbécil, que no estoy hablando contigo.- dijo fríamente Mitsuki antes de retomar una cálida sonrisa y mirar a Tetsuya.- ¿Lo ves?, le llamas Bakagami y ya le tienes en el bote.

-Aaaahh y por qué lo tratas con tantas confianzas y amabilidad sino eres así para nada.- dijo Taiga confundido.- Y que sepas que he escuchado lo que has dicho Mizu sobre lo del tablón.

-Jeje no pasó nada malo.- dijo Mizu mientras se rascaba la mejilla.-Verdad Mitsuki a que no hice nada raro, a que sí Tetsu.-dijo Mizu cada vez más nerviosa.

-No es como si te importara tigre. No ha pasado nada malo.- dijo Mitsuki restando importancia a lo acontecido anteriormente.- Y actúo así con Tetsu-kun porque se nota que es inteligente y formal, no como otros.- dijo Mitsuki mirando a Taiga con insistencia.

-Pero me preocupo por vosotras dos, aunque una no se lo merezca.- dijo Taiga mientras le sacaba la lengua a Mitsuki.

-No nos pasará nada Taiga. Gracias por la preocupación, además no utilicé toda mi fuerza contra ellos. No lo valían, así que aún tengo de sobra. Y no busco pelas ni conflictos, parece que ellos me busquen a mi.- dijo Mizu mientras apretaba los puños.

-Todos a sus puestos. La clase va a comenzar.- se escuchó unavoz un tanto nasal de la profesora. Todos se pusieron en pie y la reverenciaron antes de sentarse.

-Veamos yo seré su tutora de ahora hasta que acabe el curso. Cualquier tipo de problema o duda no duden en consultarme.- dijo la mujer antes de ponerse frente a la clase y mirarlos fijamente.-Soy Akamura Yoshiro de 34 años. Vuestra tutora y profesora de historia, comprometida desde hace poco.- dijo Yoshiro-sensei, quien era una mujer de pelo castaño rizado hasta el mitad de la espalda con ojos miel y un traje bastante formal compuesto por una falda negra de tubo y una camisa blanca.

-El chico que hay detrás del pelirrojo. Por favor levántese y preséntese.- dijo Yoshiro-sensei.

-Soy Kuroko Tetsuya y me gustan mucho los batidos de vainilla.- Aunque Tetsuya parecía tan impasible como siempre Mitsuki pudo verla impresión en sus ojos. Por algún motivo desconocido el chico apenas era notado por nadie y sin embargo la extraña profesora sí lo había visto.

\- Muy bien gracias Kuroko-kun, la que sigue. Tú la chica de pelo rubio blanquecino. Si no te importa compártenos algunas cosas de ti para que te conozcamos.- continuó preguntando la sensei.

-Hai.- Dijo Mitsuki poniéndose en pie mirando al frente con indiferencia.-Mi nombre es Arakawa Mitsuki y tengo 15 años.- Mitsuki se calló, aunque se mantuvo de pie, pasando de quienes la observaban fijamente y cuchicheaban por lo escueta que había sido.

-¿Y tienes alguna afición Arakawa-chan?- preguntó la profesora sonriendo.

-Nada realmente.- dijo Mitsuki intentando no hablar de sí misma.

\- Bueno muy bien, cállense les llegará su turno.- dijo la sensei con voz autoritaria.-Tú, el chico de pelo rojo preséntate.

-Aaaahhbueno mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, me gusta el básquet y las hamburguesas.- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

\- Bueno gracias Kagami-kun y la chica a su lado por favor preséntese.- continuó la sensei.

-Hai.- dijo Mizu alegremente.- Mi nombre es Kagami Mizu soy la hermana de Taiga, mi mejor amiga es Mitsuki ya que los tres vivíamos juntos en América desde pequeños, aunque nacimos aquí. Me he hecho amiga de Tetsu y espero hacerme también amiga de los demás.- dijo mientras toca su collar con forma de sol de forma discreta.

\- Muy bien Kagami-chan el que sigue tú el de allí...

-Mira que le gusta exagerar.- susurró Mitsuki apoyándose en sus brazos ignorando a sus compañeros.

\- Jeje así no nos preguntarían después. Ya que se nota por nuestra forma de hablar que no somos muy de por aquí, además a quien le interesemos se acordará, los que solo nos quieran por interés ni se acordaran. Así que mato dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que no me interesan ese tipo de personas.- dijo Mizu mientras se giraba y miraba a Mitsuki, Taiga y Tetsu.- Además así no hablé mucho de mí, dije cosas pero solo mi nombre y quienes son mis amigos/hermanos nada más.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero es inútil intentar juntarse con cualquiera así tan rápidamente.- dijo Mitsuki aburrida cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Mizu.- Oye, luego tendremos que ir a hablar con alguien para ver si montamos un club de natación y ¿tú que harás Taiga? Y¿tú, Tetsu?- Mitsuki suspiró con pesadez, estaba cada vez más convencida de que Mizu era hiperactiva.

\- Yo iré al club de básquet.- dijeron a la vez Tetsuya y Taiga.

-Mira que tierno es Tetsu-kun, me dan ganas de abrazarle.- comentó Mitsuki más espabilada mirando con ojos brillantes a Tetsuya haciendo que él se sintiera un poco angustiado.

-No le asustes.- dijo Mizu sonriendo a Tetsuya.- No te vamos a comer Tetsu, solo queremos ser tus amigos nosotros tres y conocernos mejor.

-Aaaahh, así que juega al básquet. Pues no parece, aunque las apariencias engañan.- dijo Taiga mirando a su hermana mientras lo decía.

-Lo siento, no suelo ser tan pesada, pero casi pareces un adorable niño pequeño.- dijo Mitsuki mirando a Tetsuya con ternura.

-Lo siento Arakawa-san pero yo no soy un niño.- dijo inexpresivo Tetsuya. - Tú eres menor que yo.- dijo calmadamente.- Además, no estoy acostumbrado a que puedan verme.- dijo Tetsuya con un leve reflejo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Eso es verdad, te pillo.- dijo Taiga.

-Bueno todo tiene un por qué, aunque sea un año menor que nosotros está aquí porque lo vale y lo ha demostrado con creces.- dijo Mizu mirando sus collares en forma de sol y luna.

-Sí, así que por favor no te metas conmigo, es molesto que me infravaloren por ser menor.- se quejó Mitsuki con un puchero de disgusto.

\- ¿Y debiste hacer una prueba?¿Verdad?- preguntó Tetsuya.- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?¿para estar con ellos?- mirando a Taiga y Mizu.- o fue por otra razón.- mirándola con suspicacia.

-Bueno, no quería quedarme sola en América y ellos son mis hermanos mayores, así que decidí acompañarles.- explicó Mitsuki con simplicidad.- Y sí, tuve que hacer una prueba de nivel.

-Mmmm gracias por aclararme las dudas que tenía.- dijo de forma inexpresiva.

-ATENCIÓN CLASE. Este horario os dirá con quien tenéis clase y a qué hora, este salón deberá elegir dos representantes y cada vez se elegirá a una persona que limpie la clase. Así que votaciones. Quien quiera presentarse de forma voluntaria que levante la mano por favor.

-¿Representantes?- preguntó Mitsuki para sí misma mirando a la tutora.- Eso sería una molestia.- susurró más débilmente para que nadie la escuchara, no quería que nadie la molestase mientras pensaba.

-Bueno, ya que los representantes deberían hablar con el consejo estudiantil los cuales son los que aceptan formar nuevos clubs tenéis que tener su aprobación y un profesor o alumno que esté dispuesto a ayudar a entrenaros. Como mínimo hacen falta 4 personas para formar un club.- explicó Yoshiro- sensei amablemente.

-¿Oye oíste eso Mitsuki?- preguntó sonriendo Mizu

-¿Has escuchado eso Mizu Onee-chan? - Preguntó Mitsuki entusiasmada

Dijeron a la vez ambas emocionadas mirándose a los ojos sonrientemente.

-Solo necesitamos dos personas más.- dijo Mitsuki animada.

-Sí, pero ¿quién? No quiero gente molesta y que no se tome enserio las cosas.- dijo Mizu con seriedad.

-¿Y te crees que yo sí? - Preguntó Mitsuki sarcásticamente.

-Sí, lo sé. Serías la primera en echarles a los tiburones. Yo solo animaría la matanza.- dijo Mizu riendo.-Yoshiro-Sensei, ¿por qué no hay club de natación ya sea femenino o masculino?- preguntó Mizu todavía seriamente.

-Pufff club de natación solo serviría para ir a mirar chicas en biquini y buenos cuerpos no harían nada más.- dijoun chico de clase rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Mitsuki golpeando su mesa con furia.

-Repítelo otra vez, creo que no lo oí muy bien.- dijo Mizu crujiendo sus dedos.

-Mmmm no debieron decir eso. Ya me las calentaron, muchas gracias que después el que las aguanta soy yo.- dijo Taiga mientras negaba la cabeza frustrado.

-Tú cállate Bakagami.- dijo Mitsuki rabiosa con ganas de lanzarse a esos descerebrados.

-Kagami-kun ¿por qué es tan importante la natación para Arakawa-chan y Kagami-chan?- preguntó Tetsu en un susurro.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada.- dijo uno de los chicos retorciéndose de miedo. Los demás no podían ni modular palabra.

-Mooouuu llámanos por el nombre Tetsu.- dijo Mizu inflando lo cachetes pareciendo inocente y no el monstruo de antes con esa sonrisa y esa mirada en los ojos.- Taiga dile algo a Tetsu.

-Es cierto Tetsu-kun. No hace falta que seas tan formal con tus amigos.- dijo Mitsuki sonriente olvidándose por un momento de los otros chicos.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?¿Qué le invitaré a un batido de vainilla si nos llama por el nombre?- preguntó Taiga extrañado.

-Entonces a partir de ahora os llamaré por vuestro nombre.- dijo con solemnidad y los ojos brillantes Tetsuya.

-Si invitas yo quiero una hamburguesa y patatas además de Coca-Cola o algo mas no lo sé y podríamos ir todos. Ostia que feliz lo volviste Taiga.Tú sí que sabes, que buen amigo eres.- dijo Mizu entusiasmada y abrazándole mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza cual perro.

-No esperaba que fuera tan fácil.- dijo risueña Mitsuki.- Pero es lindo verle feliz.

-No soy un perro y no me trates como tal, los odio.- dijo Taiga con un escalofrió _"horribles bestias sanguinarias sedientas de sangre"_ pensó él.

-Entonces decidido, después de clase a comer juntos.- dijo Mizu elevando el puño al aire.

-¿Oye no os parece que esto está muy silencioso?- preguntó Tetsuya repentinamente.

Se giraron todos observando que no había nadie y en la pizarra estaban ya los delegados de clase escritos.

-¡Ale! se fueron y ni nos avisaron,¡qué crueles! Un poco de educación por lo menos.- dijo Mizu observando la pizarra sin mucho interés.

-¿Quiénes son los nuevos delegados?- preguntó Mitsuki entrecerrando los ojos.-Desde aquí no lo distingo bien.-dijo Mitsuki. Ya que ella era miope, pero solo llevaba gafas cuando quería.

-Ya lo miro yo.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Taiga y Mizu.

\- ¿Se nota que son mellizos verdad?- le preguntó Mitsuki a Tetsuya con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, parece que tienen varias cosas en común.- dijo Tetsuya un tanto inseguro.

\- Ostia, la madre del cordero pero ¿qué coño es esto?, ¡qué alguien nos lo explique!- exigieron a la vez Taiga y Mizu haciendo que Tetsu y Mitsuki dieran un salto.

-Esto no puede ser me niego. -dijo Taiga alterado.

\- ¿Y el recuento de votos?, ¿dónde se hizo eeeehh? Esto está amañado, seguro.-dijo Mizu con voz conspiratoria.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Bakagami?- preguntó Mitsuki fulminando a Taiga con la mirada por meter tanto jaleo.

-Nos eligieron a nosotros como representantes del sector masculino Kuroko.-dijo Taiga.-Y a nosotras del femenino Mitsuki.- dijo Mizu dijeron los dos con cara de horror.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Mitsuki alzando la voz incrédula.

-Exijo un recuento de votos.- dijo Mizu.

-¿Y dónde está Yoshiro-sensei?- preguntó Taiga.

-Nosotros no nos hemos presentado.- dijo Tetsuya extrañado.

-Además, ¿no se supone que eran solo dos representantes?- preguntó Mitsuki estupefacta y enfurecida.

-¿Oye qué es eso?-preguntó Mizu lo que parecía ser una nota.

\- Míralo a ver si descubrimos algo.- dijo Mitsuki interesada.

-A ver. Dame esa nota.- dijo Taiga porque Mizu la leyó pero se quedó shockeada.

-¿Alguien puede decirnos lo que está sucediendo?- preguntó Mitsuki harta de tanta intriga.

La nota decía lo siguiente:

"QUERIDOS KUROKO TESTUYA, ARAKAWA MITSUKI, KAGAMI TAIGA Y KAGAMI MIZU

COMO SE VE QUE ESTÁN TAN CONCENTRADOS HABLANDO ENTRE USTEDES Y SE COMPRENDEN A LA PERFECCIÓN SUS COMPAÑEROS DECIDIERON QUE SERÍAN IDÓNEOS PARA EL PUESTO.

Y COMO SOMOS MUCHOS ELIGIERON A DOS CHICOS Y DOS CHICAS REPRESENTANTES Y DELEGADOS DE NUESTA CLASE. ENORABUENA Y SI TENEIS CUALQUIER COSA QUE PREGUNTAR BUSCARME EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS.

ATENTAMENTE YOSHIRO- SENSEI"

\- ¿Pero qué clase de broma pesada es esta?- gritó Mitsuki golpeando una pared con fuerza.

-Pero ¿qué coño es eso?Me cago en todos sus antepasados, les echo una maldición gitana pa todos ellos, que no se diga.- dijo Mizu despertando de pronto del shock.

-Esto parece una dictadura, nosotros no nos presentamos.- refunfuñó Mitsuki sin poder contenerse.

-Hey, hay algo más escrito.- dijo Tetsu tomando el papel leyéndolo curioso.

-¿A ver? Déjame ver eso.- dijo Mizu algo cabreada y volvió a leer.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Taiga sin saber si realmente le interesaba saberlo.

"AH Y ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE QUE DESPISTADA ESTOY NO PODEIS RENEGAR DEL PUESTO NINGUNO DE USTEDES FUE DECISIÓN DE LA CLASE. USTEDES NO DIJERON NADA Y SUS COMPAÑEROS DIJERON QUE ESTABAN CONFORMES CON ESTA DECISIÓN YA QUE SON AMIGOS Y HERMANOS.

ASÍ QUE BUENA SUERTE CHICOS."

-Esto es coña. Ellos no nos dijeron nada de nada eso. Cabritos, lo hicieron para no salir elegidos.- dijo Taiga shockeado.

-Hijos de putos, todos son unos hijos de putos.- Mitsuki cogió a Taiga y empezó a remenearlo.-Tigre estúpido, haz algo para solucionar esto.- ordenó Mitsuki empezando a estresarse, ella quería abrir un club de natación, no quedarse a mirar papeles de clase.

\- Mmmm Jajajajajajaja- Mizu empezó a reírse de repente y daba miedo.

-Se le fue la cabeza, ya la perdimos.- dijo Taiga mirando preocupado a su hermana.

-Etto ¿chicos estáis bien?- preguntó Tetsuya preocupado por la salud mental de esa panda.

-Es perfecto, no lo veis Jajajaja.- dijo Mizu con su sonrisa haciendo que Taiga cogiera a Mitsuki y a Tetsuya y dieran un paso para atrás.

\- Si se mueve de forma extraña salid cagando leches de aquí.- dijo Taiga preocupado.

-No seáis tan miedicas.- dijo Mitsuki separándose de los dos chicos.- Seguro que Mizu Onee-chan tiene una buena idea.-Mitsuki miró a Mizu pensativamente hasta que lo comprendió y comenzó a reír también.

\- ¡Cómo me conoces!- dijo Mizu.- Desearán no haberlo hecho en su corta vida.-dijo mientras apretaba un puño.

-No lo pillo.- dijo Taiga confuso.

-A veces eres taaan lento- dijo Mitsuki rodando los ojos.

-Es simple. Los delegados deben hablar y controlar casi todo lo de clase, eso incluye los domicilios de los estudiantes para enviar notas a los padres y otras cosas. Así que los tenemos cogidos por los huevos se arrepentirán de habérnosla jugado muajajajaja vendrán rogando y no aceptaré disculpas hasta que estén de rodillas suplicando.- dijo riéndose como la malvada de película.

\- En otras palabras, nosotros podemos saber dónde viven y utilizar esa información.- resumió Mitsuki macabramente.

\- ¡Ooooooh!, eso me gusta más.- dijo Taiga sonriente como un tigre que ha visto a su presa.

-Chicos creo que os estáis pasando- dijo apaciguadoramente Tetsuya.

-ESTO ES VENGANZA. ESTO ES TROYA SEÑORES Y SE VAN A CAGAR POR HABERNOS TOCADO LAS NARICES PERO BIEN TOCADAS ¿QUIÉN ESTA CONMIGO?- dijo Mizu en son de guerra mientras levantando un puño al aire.

-Kuroko anímate que también te la clavaron pero bien clavá.- dijo Taiga intentando persuadir a la voz de la razón del grupo.

\- Espera, ¡acabo de caer en otra cosa!- exclamó Mitsuki radiante.

-Menos mal, alguien con otra cosa.Sí Mitsuki-chan.- dijo Tetsuya esperanzado.

\- Mizu Onee-chan, ahora podemos utilizar nuestro poder como representantes para que la apertura del club de natación sea antes.- dijo Mitsuki emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos mientras acariciaba su colgante.- Y luego nos vengamos de esos cabrones, pero primero nos aprovechamos.- dijo Mitsuki sonriendo pícaramente.

-Si Jajajaja como se nota que somos hermanas.- mientras se reían las dos juntas.

-¿Dónde he venido a parar?- preguntóTetsuya resignado, pero con una leve sonrisa.

\- Parece que lo corrompí algo.- dijo Taiga, él se alegraba que abrieran ese club de natación.

-Tranquilo Tetsu-kun, a ti no te haremos nada malo.- dijo Mitsuki más tranquila.

-Sí,tú eres uno de los nuestros para las malas.- dijo Taiga sonriendo.

\- No sé si eso suena bien para mí.- dijo Tetsuya desconcertado.

\- Vaya,¿aún estáis aquí chicos?-preguntó extrañada Yoshiro-sensei. - Así que visteéis los puestos que tenéis, me alegro y ¿qué tal?- preguntó sonriente la sensei.

\- Pues sensei queríamos decirle que pufff.- pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

-Pues verá sensei estamos muy ilusionados y por ello necesitamos los números de nuestros compañeros para hacer unas actividades para que nos conozcamos mejor y ser una clase más unida.- dijo a su vez Mizu con una sonrisa angelical.

\- Es un honor para nosotros Yoshiro-sensei.- dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa "amable y sincera" que en realidad no era para nada amble, por dentro de las dos había un infierno esperando por acabar con los desgraciados de sus compañeros.

-Me alegro de no ser quien las ha cabreado, me dan pena los pobres.- dijo Taiga a Tetsuya recordando todas las cosas de las que eran capaces esas dos al estar tan cabreadas.

\- No pintan muy bien.- susurró Tetsuya levemente sonriente.

\- Bueno si os lo iba a dar después, pero como ya estáis en materia,seguro que les gustarán esas actividades. Espero poder verlas.- dijo la sensei sonriente al verlos tan colaboradores. Pensó que no estarían a gusto pero se equivocó.

-Muchas gracias por todo Yoshiro-sensei.- dijo respetuosamente Mitsuki haciendo una leve inclinación.

\- Oh tranquila sensei las actividades serán tales que tendrán un descanso eterno.- dijo Mizu.- y bien merecido.

\- Me alegro por ello. Espero verlo pronto ¡buena suerte chicos!- dijo Yoshiro-sensei sin saber que había creado el apocalipsis en esa clase.

-O sí, van a tener un descanso eterno de eso me encargo yo. Van a desear no haber nacido y jodernos.- dijo Mizu mientras arrugaba el papel que habían leído con la misma sonrisa que la de esa mañana, aunque más acentuada.

\- Sí. Es lo que se merecen, pero primero tenemos que centrarnos en lo nuestro.- le recordó Mitsuki a Mizu viendo que se desviaba del tema.

-Oe chicas tengo hambre, ¡vayamos a comer!- exclamó Taiga hambriento.

-Pero mi venganza sigue vigente.-dijo Mizu ya centrada en los otros.

Después del percance en clase los chicos se dirigieron fuera del instituto a buscar donde comer y poder hablar un rato. Tetsuya les recomendó que fueran a MG Burger donde servían comida, los chicos aceptaron y pidieron una ración grande de hamburguesas, patatas, naguets, Coca-Cola y agua para cada quien mientras Tetsuya se pedía una hamburguesapequeña y un batido de vainilla, al cual le invitó Taiga como había acordado anteriormente, ya que le gustaba mantener sus promesas.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que comes? Normal que estés así, aunque mira a Mitsuki, come mucho y no crece más. En cambio a Nee-chan y a mí nos sentó bien jaja.- dijo Taiga riéndose.

-Yo ya no quiero crecer más, estoy bien con mi estatura.- dijo Mizu mientras se comía unas patatas.

-No es mi problema si no engordo ni crezco coma lo que coma.- dijo Mitsuki exasperada mientras bebía de su botella de agua.

-No sé dónde guardáis eso de tanto que coméis. Sois de muy buen comer por lo que se ve.- dijo Tetsuya mientras abría el papel que envolvía su hamburguesa.

-Yo lo quemo enseguida. Los tres hacemos deporte, pero no sé dónde lo guardaran ellas tanto que comen.-dijo Taiga ya por su quinta hamburguesa y la pila que había no disminuía aún.

-Pues yo escuché a una chica de nuestra antigua escuela decir que era normal que Mitsuki tuviera el culo que tenía y yo la delantera que tenía de tanto comer se iba ahí todo.- dijo Mizu con el ceño fruncido.- Aunque me parece una estupidez, no puedo dejar de ser quien soy ni quiero hacerlo.

-¿Aaaahh quién dijo eso? ¿Acaso esa chica insinuó que estamos gordas?- preguntó Mitsuki con un gesto de desagrado.-Aunque seguro tenía envidia de nosotras Mizu Onee-chan, así que no importa lo que piensen esos idiotas.- dijo Mitsuki continuando con su comida.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso si nos intercambiamos los números así podremos hablar por WhatsApp.- dijo Mizu.- ¿Tetsu me pasas tu número?- preguntó persuasivamente.

-Claro no me importa.- dijo Tetsuya mientras sacaba el teléfono y le decía su número.

-Eh, se lo iba a pedir yo. Siempre te me adelantas Mizu Onee-chan.- dijo Mitsuki señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Bueno, soy previsora. Así podremos quedar juntos.- dijo Mizu mientras les pasaba el número de teléfono a Mitsuki y a Taiga.

-Oye Tetsuya ¿desde cuando juegas al básquet? ¿Eres bueno?- preguntó Taiga interesado.

-Mmmm bueno no lo creo, pero me gusta el básquet desde pequeño solía jugar con una antiguo amigo y en mi antiguo instituto.- dijo Tetsu mirando a Taiga que le recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Al escucharlo que dijo se les cayó una gotita anime a los chicos por cómo se describió Tetsuya con respecto a su habilidad en el básquet. Después de eso estuvieron hablando hasta que se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Los tres llegaron al departamento y cada uno fue a realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Taiga se fue a su habitación para coger un libro de historia y leer, Mitsuki cogió a Sheshe y su ordenador para ver series anime desde el sofá con Mizu sentada a su lado también viendo las series mientras acariciaba a Salem.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de casa, por lo que Mizu fue a cogerlo para ver quien llamaba y puso el manos libres para que se escuchase mejor. Eso fue una buena idea, ya que de inmediato se oyó una voz gritándoles a los chicos.

-Hasta que respondéis mocosos del demonio.- se escuchó una anciana voz.-Deberíais sentir vergüenza por dejar a vuestra pobre Nana tan preocupada esperando vuestra llamada.-reprendió la mayor enfurecida.

Mizu y Mitsuki se dieron cuenta de que era su Nana, ella tenía 78 años, tenía el color del pelo blanco y sus ojos grises. Ella les había cuidado a los tres desde pequeños debido a que sus padres siempre estaban trabajando y no tenían tiempo para ellos.

-Ostia Nana perdón entre unas cosas y otras se nos pasó.- dijo Mizu arrepentida _"sabía que se me olvidaba algo"_.

-Ni ostia, ni perdón, ni leches.-berreó la anciana.-Os dije muy claro que me llamaseis nada más llegar y si no lo hubiera hecho yo todavía seguiría esperando la llamada.-dijo a voz pelada.

-He oído la voz/grito de Nana.- dijo Taiga yendo al comedor por el escándalo.

-Nana no fuerces la voz, ya sabes lo que paso la otra vez.- dijo Mizu intentando calmarla.

-Nana, hemos estado haciendo muchas cosas...No seas tan dura con nosotros.-dijo Mitsuki modulando su tono de voz más tierno no queriendo que su Nana le siguiera gritando.

-Estaba muy preocupada por vosotros y si no habíais llegado bien, y si os había pasado algo...-dijo Nana afligida dejando de gritar, haciendo que los tres se sintieran culpables.

-Lo sentimos por eso.-dijeron todos a la vez, no les gustaba oír a su Nana así.

-Espero que no vuelva a pasar a la próxima no os perdonaré.- dijo Nana ya calmándose un poco.

Cuando finalmente entre los tres consiguieron tranquilizar a Nana y estuvieron hablando sobre su llegada y las clases Mizu cortó la llamada prometiendo llamar cada día y poco después se fueron todos a dormir para empezar la siguiente jornada.

...

 _Mitsuki: Hola de nuevo con este capítulo. La verdad es que Mizu y yo nos sentimos algo entristecidas porque solo una persona comentase nuestra historia, pero esperemos que con el tiempo más personas se animen. Y ahora mis más sinceros agradecimientos a_ _ **TheAwesomePotatoZempie**_ _por tomarse el tiempo de leer nuestras locuras y comentar. Me alegro de que te guste la historia y ya verás lo malas que podemos llegar a ser este par (?)._

 _Mizu: Si la verdad nos desanimó un poco pero no nos rendimos al ver tu review nos emocionó e ilusiono animándonos a continuar ya que entre Mitsuki y yo hacer un capitulo bueno cuesta pero nos lo pasamos bien escribiendo e ideando cosas para imaginarnos cómo reaccionarían los lectores, así que espero que en los próximos capítulos saber más de ti y de tus opiniones que nos dan ánimos._


	3. Enfrentados a lo desconocido

**Personas nuevas, vidas nuevas**

 _ **Buenas a todos!**_

 _Mitsuki: Nosotras somos Soulmates tsuki to taiyo y esta es una de nuestras primeras historias. En esta escribiremos Mizu y yo. Los personajes que pertenecen a Kuroko no Basket obviamente no son nuestros, pero la historia y algunos personajes son de nuestra completa autoría._

 _Mizu: Así que esperemos que os guste nuestra adaptación y nos enviéis un review si tenéis ideas, sugerencias o consejos que serán bien recibidos. Dadle una oportunidad que no os cuesta además advertimos desde ya (que no digáis que no lo hicimos xD) habrá un poco de todo yaoi, yuri y lo que se nos ocurra en estas cabecitas jaja, nos vemos._

 _Mitsuki: Así que, por favor, si no os gusta esta clase de géneros simplemente no lo leáis ni hagáis comentarios ofensivos._

 **Capítulo 3: Enfrentados a lo desconocido**

Al día siguiente Tetsuya, Taiga, Mizu y Mitsuki se encontraron en la puerta de la academia y empezaron a hablar animadamente entre ellos. Taiga y Tetsuya fueron los primeros en entrar en clase y vieron a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban un poco nerviosos e intentan ser amables por lo de ayer, aunque no se disculparon por lo ocurrido, como si no hubiera sucedido nada haciendo que se cabrearan todos y Tetsuya intentase calmarlos.

Justo en ese preciso instante llegó un profesor por lo que todos tomaron asiento escuchando el incesante parloteo del profesor.

…

-Buenos días a todos. - dijo Mitsuki cuando se acabó la tercera clase e inmediatamente se situó frente a todos sus compañeros, que la miraban estupefactos y extrañados por la dulce sonrisa en su rostro y su tono tan amigable. -No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. -dijo Mitsuki indicándole a Mizu que se le uniera y esta así lo hizo.

-Tienes razón Mitsuki Nee-chan, ¡Qué despistadas somos! - dijo Mizu sonriendo macabramente sabiendo lo que se proponía su hermana.

-Yo soy Arakawa Mitsuki…Os daré un billete de ida al infierno sin uno de retorno. - Dijo Mitsuki sonriendo alegremente causando terror en sus compañeros.

-Yo soy Kagami Mizu y vais a pagar por lo que hicisteis ayer. Seremos vuestras peores pesadillas, ahora y para siempre. - dijo Mizu entrelazando los dedos y mientras se dirigía hacia sus amigos. - ¡Yo! ¿Chicos creéis que dejemos a alguien traumado? Sería lo que se merecerían. - dijo riendo malvadamente. Las dos se sentaron en sus puestos mirando a todos sonrientes causando más temblores en los estudiantes.

-Por mucho que las vea así siempre me dan miedo. - susurró Taiga estremeciéndose.

-Creo que yo no me acostumbraré a ello. - dijo Tetsuya con cara un poco preocupada.

-Es que si os acostumbrarais deberíais ir al psicólogo por si acaso. - dijo Mizu con tono preocupado, pero una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya te lo dije Tetsu-kun, no te haremos daño. - recordó Mitsuki cantarinamente.

-Ano...Arakawa-san. - se escuchó una tímida voz femenina en ese momento tras ellos.

-Creo que Tetsuya y yo somos los únicos normales aquí. - dijo Taiga con cara de preocupación.

-Si fuéramos normales sería un aburrimiento mortal. - dijo Mizu que se giraba para ver a la chica que había llamado a Mitsuki.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Mitsuki mirando con frialdad a la chica.

-He oído que Kagami-san y tú querías hacer un club de natación. - dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros acongojada. Con eso Mizu sí prestó atención, para dejar de jugar con Taiga y Tetsu.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Mitsuki emocionada tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que podría ser una irresponsable y soltó sus manos igual de rápido.

\- ¿Ah y quién eres tú? - dijo Mizu mirándola fijamente porque si era otro de los que se rieron entonces si la mandaría al carajo.

-Soy Suzuki Aralia. - dijo la chica quien medía 1´60, tenía el pelo semi liso por los hombros de un curioso color naranja y unos enormes y brillantes ojos color ámbar con miel. -Soy de la clase 1 A. He oído que vosotras estáis abriendo un club y quería apuntarme. - susurró nerviosa la chica.

-Tendríamos que hacerte unas preguntas de protocolo. - dijo Mitsuki retomando su habitual seriedad.

-Sí otra posible víctima, quiero decir compañera de nuestros métodos de tortura, quiero decir de entrenamiento. - dijo Mizu con una sonrisa. - Es que ayer vi una peli y se me quedaron restos de sus diálogos perdón Aralia-chan jeje. - se disculpó Mizu sonriente.

-No es nada. - dijo Aralia despreocupadamente, aunque sin entender a que venía eso de la tortura.

-Esta no lo pilla. - susurro Taiga a Tetsuya.

-Entonces podemos comenzar con las preguntas. - preguntó Mitsuki impaciente con una hoja y un lápiz en sus manos.

\- ¡Hai! - exclamó Aralia determinada a entrar en el club.

-Bien, ¿hace cuánto que practicas natación si la has practicado? - preguntó Mitsuki apuntando en la hoja el nombre, el curso y la edad de la chica.

-Molaría más este interrogatorio si estuviéramos en una sala con una luz apuntándola. Yo sería el poli bueno y Mitsuki el poli malo. - dijo Mizu entretenida con la nueva posible compañera de natación.

\- Sí, aunque creo que has visto demasiadas películas policíacas. - dijo Mitsuki divertida por las locuras de su hermana. -Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la natación Suzuki-san? - preguntó Mitsuki viendo que la chica permanecía en silencio.

-Se ve que es algo tímida. - dijo Tetsuya a Taiga.

\- No deben presionarla. - dijo Taiga de vuelta a Tetsuya.

-No te hagas el príncipe Bakagami. - dijo Mitsuki harta de las interrupciones de los chicos. -Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo. - dijo Taiga exasperado.

-Desde los seis años. Aunque participando en competición solo ha sido tres años. - dijo tranquilamente Aralia.

-Así que te encanta el agua por lo que dices. - dijo Mizu contenta.

-Mizu ahora pregunta tú. - dijo Mitsuki dispuesta a apuntar todo lo que escuchase.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien más que le interese unirse al club? Ya que solo nos faltaría una persona si tú ingresas para poder solicitarlo al consejo de estudiantes. - dijo Mizu contenta. - Aunque ahora que lo pienso debemos buscar entrenador o estudiante que nos ayude.

-No, de mi clase solo estoy yo y de los de primero nadie más quiere. - informó Aralia acongojada por no poder ayudar más.

-Entiendo. - dijo Mitsuki pensativamente. Si la cosa iba mal ella misma podría hacer de entrenadora, pero aun así faltaría un miembro, por lo que tendrían que buscar personas de segundo y tercero, preferiblemente de segundo.

-Bueno no pasa nada. Yo solo espero que te tomes en serio las prácticas que haremos cuando se habrá el club. -dijo Mizu serenamente. - Que te encante el agua como si fueras una sirena y sobre todo y lo más importante es que te diviertas compitiendo, ya sea cuando ganes o cuando pierdas. Así que dime ¿tienes lo que hay que tener para entrar en este club? - preguntó Mizu mirándola fijamente esperando que contestara sin tapujo ninguno.

-Hai, me esforzaré por dar lo mejor de mí. -dijo Aralia con sus mofletes algo sonrojados de la alegría.

-Dime, ¿qué estilo de natación prácticas? - preguntó Mitsuki intentando rellenar todo el formulario improvisado, no era la gran cosa, pero serviría.

-Pues puedo nadar todo tipo de estilos, aunque me gusta más el libre.- dijo Aralia preocupada por si eso era un problema.

-Me temo que eso no es posible. - dijo Mitsuki apuntando las preferencias para tenerlo en cuenta. - Yo suelo nadar el estilo libre.

\- Yo nado a espaldas. - dijo Mizu, aunque ella también nadaba el resto de los estilos. -Aunque claro está que a todos nos gusta el estilo libre. - dijo Mizu contenta.

-Viendo tu complexión física estoy segura de que la mariposa debe ser la que más te cueste. - dijo Mitsuki analizando a Aralia. -Y la brazada no creo que te cuadrase mucho porque tendrías que tener los brazos y las piernas más largas. - Comentó haciendo unas anotaciones en el papel para asignarle algún estilo.

-Es cierto, son demasiadas brazadas así que el libre sería la mejor opción para ella ¿qué dices Mitsuki? - dijo Mizu mirándola desde todos los ángulos.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos? - preguntó Aralia temerosa de quedarse fuera.

-Muy sencillo, tú te quedas con el estilo libre. - dijo Mitsuki apuntando esto último en su papel. - Y yo con el de mariposa, acuérdate Mizu Onee-chan qué es mi segundo mejor tiempo. - susurró Mitsuki sonriente. El estilo mariposa era el más complejo de todos y sin embargo era un estilo con el conseguía su segunda mejor marca.

-Vale hemos deliberado y es mejor que seas estilo libre, Mitsuki se le da muy bien también el estilo mariposa. Así que ella será ese y yo seré el estilo a espaldas y solo nos faltaría el estilo de pecho, pero ya lo buscaremos. - dijo Mizu cerrando de forma definitiva su conversación.

-Sí, solo una pregunta más. - dijo Mitsuki con lentitud. - ¿Cuál es tu determinación para entrar en el equipo? - preguntó Mitsuki mirando fijamente a la chica. - ¿Cómo sabemos que realmente no vas a abandonar todo ante la primera dificultad? - preguntó nuevamente Mitsuki haciendo que Aralia temblase temerosa por su tono.

\- Debes demostrar que te gusta la natación. Dinos de forma sincera que piensas cuando estás en el agua. - dijo Mizu mientras Taiga y Tetsuya se quedaban mirando la respuesta final de Aralia la cual decidiría si entraba o no al club.

-Mmmm cuando estoy en el agua no pienso en nada. Solo quiero disfrutar sentir como el agua me abraza a la vez que me intenta hundir, pero salgo a flote con mis fuerzas he intento mejorar todo lo que puedo sin pensar en nada, solo con mi instinto. Creo que por eso me divierte tanto el mar y la piscina. - dijo Aralia decidida siendo totalmente sincera.

\- ¡Vaya! parece que entre nadadores se entiende la gente, a mí me pasa lo mismo. - dijo Mizu entusiasta. - Es como escuchar una melodía que sabe llevarte hacia donde quiere y tenga su propio carácter y ritmo, por mucho que luches ganará, pero aun así lo seguimos intentando. - respondió alegremente.

-Ya veo, tus palabras son muy sinceras. - dijo Mitsuki guardando la hoja en su maleta. -Encantada Suzuki Aralia-san. Formas parte del equipo. - dijo Mitsuki sonriendo cálidamente.

-Tenemos otra compi de natación. ¡Qué divertido!, ya verás nos lo pasaremos muy bien te lo garantizo. Yo soy Kagami Mizu, pero llámame Mizu puedo llamarte Lia-chan no te molesta no suelo poner mote a todos. ¿Verdad Mitsuki? - dijo Mizu mientras las abrazaba a las dos.

\- ¿Sabéis que nosotros seguimos aquí? - preguntó sarcásticamente Taiga.

-Déjalas Taiga se están divirtiendo, aunque nos ignoren. - dijo Tetsu.

-Tetsu-kun, yo no te ignoraría. - dijo Mitsuki levantándose para abrazar a Tetsuya, luego miró a su nueva compañera alegremente. -Será un placer nadar contigo Lia-chan. - dijo Mitsuki adoptando el apodo de Mizu.

-Ara, bueno no me importa. Así que estoy dentro ¡muchas gracias! - agradeció Aralia con una sonrisa.

Todavía seguían en la hora del recreo y las chicas fueron a hablar con los del consejo escolar mientras Taiga y Tetsu se habían ido a conocer a sus sempais. Al llegar al salón las tres miraron a los presentes.

-El chico de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro que tiene los pies encima de la mesa y la silla reclinada hacia atrás es Shin y es de tercero. -explicó Aralia sorprendiendo a las otras dos, ya que ellas no conocían a ninguno. - La chica que está limándose las uñas de pelo corto marrón y ojos verdes con cara de desinterés es Yuki, de segundo. -siguió explicando en susurros. - El chico con gafas ojos miel y pelo gris que está leyendo un libro con atención se llama Mashiro y también es de tercero. La otra chica que masca chile y habla por el móvil de pelo liso lila y ojos rojos es Hina de tercero.- Mitsuki miró con repulsión a la chica y Mizu miraba a todos descolocada.-El chico dormido encima de la mesa con pelo largo en una coleta gris es Masamune, de segundo.- explicó Aralia mientras Masamune abría los ojos y vieron que eran de un color completamente negro.-Y por ultimo el chico apoyado en la mesa que está escribiendo de pelo rubio y ojos azules eléctrico Tomoe, también de segundo.- terminó de hablar Aralia entre susurros.

Las tres se quedaron viendo el panorama dentro del consejo estudiantil, parecía una jaula de circo o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿De verdad estos son el consejo estudiantil? - Preguntó Mitsuki a sus acompañantes indignada.

-Seguro que no nos equivocamos de salón Lia-chan. - dijo Mizu pensando _"Menuda panda nos ha tocado. Como diga que no nos equivocamos estamos jodidas"._

-No, estos son los representantes de segundo y tercer año. - dijo Aralia también un poco preocupada.

-Bueno el tal Mashiro y Tomoe parecen responsables. - dijo Mitsuki intentando consolarse.

-Estamos jodidas. - dijo Mizu preocupada. -Tendremos que rezar o esperar un milagro o que caiga un meteorito a ver si esto se anima un poco.

-Hola. - la voz masculina hizo que se detuvieran, quien habló fue el tal Shin mientras se colocaba con propiedad sonriéndoles pervertidamente.

Las tres se miraron mutuamente decidiendo si tendrían que huir en ese instante o no

-Como me esté viendo la delantera y no la cara será mejor que me cojáis o me lo cargo. - dijo Mizu crujiendo sus puños preparándose, aunque tuviera un pie medio fuera por si tenían que correr.

\- ¡Contrólate Mizu Onee-chan! - exclamó entre susurros Mitsuki. -No es el momento. - dijo ella con precaución, aunque tampoco deseaba estar allí.

\- ¿Queréis hablar de una vez? - Preguntó Yuki chasqueando la lengua. - No tenemos todo el día para vuestros jueguecitos. - dijo Yuki sin dirigirles la mirada.

-Pero tú le has visto. Ha hecho ese gesto con las manos como si fuera a sujetar...-dijo Mizu un poco colorada, ya no sabía si de la vergüenza o la ira.

-Tranquiliza Mizu, no le hagas caso. - dijo Lia intentando animarla un poco.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó Mitsuki lentamente mirando con ardor a la repipi chica.

-Mitsuki tranquila jeje- dijo Lia _"¿Qué nos van a sacar de nuestras casillas es esa su intención para que nos vayamos o qué?"_ con suspicacia.

-Matte. - dijo Mashiro cerrando su libro mirando a las tres chicas con intriga. - ¿Qué deseaban hablar con nosotros? - preguntó deseando obtener respuestas.

-Nosotras queremos abrir un club de natación. Nos falta un miembro y necesitamos poder poner folletos para conseguirlo. - explicó Mitsuki repitiéndose mentalmente que no tenía que pegar a esos chicos ni chicas, después de todo, la apertura del club dependía de ello.

-Y si eso un profesor o alumno que esté dispuesto a ayudar. - dijo Mizu frunciendo el ceño mientras el tal Shin le giñaba un ojo descaradamente.

\- ¿Natación? - preguntó Hina con una mueca en su rostro. - Eso está pasado de moda. - dijo con repulsión.

\- ¿Solo para eso venís hasta aquí? - preguntó a su vez Masamune. - Sois unas niñas tontas. - susurró bostezando para volver a dormirse.

-Yo a esa me la cargo. - dijo sorprendentemente Lia. No le gustaba que insultaran el deporte que más le gustaba además gracias a él podría hacer amigas que la quisieran por cómo era.

-Malditos estúpidos. - gritó Mitsuki adelantándose un paso.

-Esa es mi chica. - dijo Mizu contenta ignorando a los palurdos del consejo. Si no acabaría tirándole el libro a la cabeza del idiota de Shin.

\- ¡Nosotras hemos venido hasta aquí porque es vuestra obligación atender a los alumnos que necesiten asistencia! - exclamó Mitsuki alterada golpeando la mesa con fuerza haciendo que crujiera.

-Miren, nosotras somos profesionales. Ya hemos actuado en competiciones, sino no lo diríamos. Vamos a demostraros lo que valemos cuando ganemos y el club tenga seguidores y tengáis que comeros vuestras asquerosas palabras y venir a suplicarnos clemencia. - dijo Mizu muy seria.

-No me jodáis diciendo estas chorradas. - gritó Mitsuki mirando a todos con odio ignorando las palabras de su hermana.

-Así que no habléis mal del deporte que nos gusta tanto a nosotros y seguramente a alguien más. Tened un poco de respeto y actuad como el consejo estudiantil y no como niñatos. - dijo Lia, ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Nunca se enfadaba, pero no le gustaba esta gente ni un poco, menos cuando habían sido tan irrespetuosos con algo que amaba tanto.

-Jajajajajajaja. - Todos se giraron para ver quien se reía con estas fachas.

-Me encanta ver chicas con tanto carácter y tan determinadas. - dijo Tomoe acercándose a las tres sonrientes.

-Ya decía yo que aquí la gente no estaba muy cuerda. - dijo Mizu por lo bajinis a Mitsuki y Lia.

\- ¡No te rías de nosotras bastardo! - gritó Mitsuki apuntando a Tomoe con furia lista para propinarle un buen golpe, esos chicos eran tan prepotentes que no podía fiarse.

\- ¿Eso significa que nos apoya? - dijo Lia asombrada de que por fin alguien las entendiese.

-Mira que dejo suelto al tiburón como sea que te cachondees de nosotras. - dijo Mizu señalando a Mitsuki, a quien tenía apresada entre sus brazos.

-Sí. De momento podéis inscribirme como cuarto miembro, como entrenador hasta que encontréis a alguien. - dijo Tomoe sonriente ignorando los gritos y las caras estupefactas de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó Shin desconcertado, ya que Tomoe no solía ayudar a nadie que no fueran sus amigos.

-La madre del cordero te besaría ahora mismo. -dijo Mizu emocionada. -Y tu mira imbécil cállate. - señalado a Shin.

-Tomoe-sama tú siempre te has negado cuando te he pedido ayuda. - dijo Yuki llorando falsamente.

-Será por algo que se la niega. - dijo Lia contenta, aunque entre susurros para no llamar la atención.

\- ¡Qué panda de payasos! - dijo Mitsuki sin importarle que la mirasen ofendidos por su comentario.

-Entonces como han observado tenemos los miembros necesarios para formar un club además de un entrenador suplente hasta que encontremos uno disponible. Así que cerramos el trato, no tiene escapatoria. - dijo Mizu con la mano tendida.

\- De ese asunto por desgracia tengo que ocuparme yo. - dijo Masamune bostezando aburrido.

-Venga Masamune, no seas tan perezoso. - dijo Tomoe dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. - Si lo haces rápido podríamos volver a conectar la consola

Y como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas Masamune cogió una serie de papeles y empezó a firmarlas a toda velocidad.

-Se está rifando una ostia y alguien tiene todas las papeletas para conseguirla y gratis. - dijo Mizu ya mosqueada _"primero lo de la clase de ayer y ahora esto, pero ¡qué coño le pasa a esta gente! ¿Se cayeron de la cuna de nacimiento o qué?"._

-Shhh, ahora mira que ritmo lleva. - dijo Mitsuki flipando al ver cómo escribía tan rápido.

-Ya está, solo tenéis que poner los datos básicos de cada miembro y nosotros lo aprobaremos cuando pase y se especifique el material y presupuesto que se requiere. - dijo Masamune entregando los papeles a Tomoe.

-Mmm yo no lo decía por ese, lo digo por el pervertido. - dijo Mizu señalando a Shin que no paraba de mirarla. - Una foto te duraría más hentai (pervertido).

-Lo conseguimos, no me lo creo. - dijo Lia sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Masamune, aquí tienes la consola. - dijo Tomoe sacando la consola de un escondite e inmediatamente Masamune comenzó a jugar ignorándoles a todos.

-Eso ha sido gracias a nuestra bipolaridad. - dijo Mitsuki sonriente, aunque la más bipolar del grupo era ella.

-Sí, lo conseguimos ¡bravo! - dijo Mizu abrazando a Mitsuki y a Lia. - Muchas gracias Tomoe, ¿te puedo llamar así o prefieres Tomoe-senpai? - terminó dándole un gran abrazo.

-Tomoe está bien. - dijo Tomoe sonriente. -Ha sido un placer ayudaros. Que sepáis que podéis contar conmigo para más cosas que necesitéis. -dijo Tomoe guiñando un ojo con picardía, pero sin la perversión de Shin. -Me encanta la natación y si no encontráis un entrenador podría serlo yo. - ofreció amigablemente Tomoe.

-Por lo menos no es un pervertido- dijeron Lia y Mizu a la vez aliviadas.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte Tomoe-san, pero no queremos molestar. - dijo Mitsuki preocupada por cargar más problemas al chico que las había ayudado.

-Sí, seguro que tendrás más cosas que hacer y con lo del consejo estará muy ocupado, no queremos abusar. - dijo Mizu.

-Buscaremos a otro, pero mientras tanto por favor guíenos. - dijo Lia inclinando la cabeza levemente.

-No os preocupéis chicas. - dijo Tomoe despreocupadamente. - No tengo tantas obligaciones y puedo ayudaros. - entonces miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

-Pues entonces muchas gracias Tomoe estamos a su cuidado. - dijeron las tres chicas.

-Quedan 5 minutos. Sería mejor que os marcharais, pero si necesitáis algo no dudéis en buscarme. - ofreció Tomoe caballerosamente. -Podéis venir aquí o a la clase 2 A.

-Vale, ya nos vamos gracias de nuevo. - dijo Lia mientras se iban yendo para clase.

-Gracias de nuevo... Por todo. - susurró Mitsuki avergonzada. -Y siento mucho haber golpeado la mesa. - se disculpó sin saber dónde meterse por su descontrol.

-Esperad chicas tengo que hacer una cosa. - dijo Mizu le dijo algo a Tomoe el cual le prestó un libro y este fue volando con una buena puntería a la cabeza de Shin. - Bueno ya está, vamos.

-Teme oye vuelve aquí tú. - dijo Shin adolorido por el tremendo impacto.

-Eso te pasa por fijarte en chicas con carácter. - dijo Yuki divertida.

-Jejeje si está loquilla por mí la pobre. - dijo Shin sobándose el golpe.

-Sería mejor que te callaras que si no vendrá y algo me dice que te tirará algo más grande a la cabeza. Aunque eso sería divertido de ver. - dijo Hina aburrida esperando que volviera a entrar y le atizara, así habría algo de acción.

-Mizu Onee-chan, ¿acabo de disculparme y ya la estás liando otra vez? - preguntó irritada Mitsuki perdiendo cualquier amago de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

-Oye no fue mi culpa que cuando pasé por su lado el cabrón me apretó el culo. - Dijo Mizu como si nada hubiera pasado. - Además no le di un puñetazo o le tiré la mesa como podría haber hecho. Me he controlado, el problema es que tengo buena puntería, pero es culpa de él por lo que hizo y por no moverse a tiempo. Además, dijo que le llamara Shin-sempai a ese ni la hora le digo.

-Rayos. - se quejó Tomoe refunfuñando. -Me disculpó en nombre de todos. - dijo Tomoe educadamente. -Todos tienen sus peculiaridades, pero basta de charlas, es hora de ir a clase. - ordenó Tomoe con un tono burlón perdiendo esa "seriedad".

Las chicas fueron a clase y se encontraron con los chicos ya en sus puestos mientras esto les había pasado a ellas con Taiga y Tetsuya.

-Oye Tetsuya ¿seguro que es aquí verdad? - preguntó Taiga señalando el edificio. - Espero que las chicas logren lo del club de natación les hace mucha ilusión.

-Creo que Mizu y Mitsuki se esforzarán por conseguirlo. - dijo Tetsuya confiando en la determinación de las chicas, aunque no las conociera de mucho tiempo se notaba que iban a por todas cuando querían algo.

-Sí somos así. No nos rendimos fácilmente, nos gustan los retos. Nuestro lema es cuanto más grandes mejor. - Dijo Taiga con determinación el también se esforzaría para estar orgulloso de su trabajo en el club de básquet.

-Ya hemos llegado. - dijo Tetsuya deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con los que serian sus futuros compañeros de equipo más un anciano (podría ser el entrenador) y una chica (podría ser la gerente). En total 12 personas contándolos a ellos.

-Muy bien parece que todos los de primer año están ya aquí- dijo uno de los de segundo año

Mientras los de primero se ponían en final uno de los de primero observa a la "gerente" diciendo lo guapa que era y lo "sexy" que podría ser con otro de primero que le comentaba que ella era de 2 año, mientras ella hablaba con uno de segundo. Recibieron un golpe a la vez de parte de otro jugador de segundo el cual llevaba gafas.

-Soy tontos, estáis muy equivocados. - dijo el chico de gafas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo soy la entrenadora del club de baloncesto masculino, Aida Riko estudiante de segundo año encantada de conocerlos. - dijo Riko mientras se acercaba a los posibles reclutas dejando ver su apariencia. Ella tenía el pelo color avellana corto con unos ojos marrones y llevaba el uniforme femenino sin retocar.

\- ¿QUÉ? - fue un grito general de los chicos de primero.

\- ¿No es aquel señor de allá al fondo? - señalo el mismo chico de antes contrariado.

-No, él es nuestro asesor Takeda Kenji, el cual era un antiguo profesor. - dijo Riko presentándolo. Este tenía aproximadamente 60 años con el pelo corto y gris con una camisa marrón-verde y pantalones regulares y llevaba un bastón.

\- ¿En serio?, debes estar bromeando. - dijeron a la vez los dos de primero de antes.

\- Bueno os presentaré, estos son los de segundo año. -dijo Riko señalándolos. –Y también quiero que os presentéis para conocernos mejor nos digáis vuestros nombres para poder comprobar que estáis todos. - dijo Riko mirando una lista.

-HAI.- dijeron todos tanto los de primero y los de segundo.

-Hola chicos de primero, mi nombre es Shinji Koganei de segundo año, aunque todos me llama Koga y mi posición para jugar es la de Alero. - dijo Koga el cual temía un pelo corto acabado en punta de color castaño oscuro y con el flequillo, parecía el más bajo de los de segundo y tenía la boca como la de un gato. Y fue el que avisó a los demás miembros del equipo de su llegada al principio.

\- Y este es Mitobe Rinnosuke también de segundo año, aunque yo le llamo Tsuki, ya que somos amigos de la infancia y su posición para jugar es la de Pívot. - dijo Koga, ya que parecía que Mitobe era de pocas palabras, él tenía el cabello negro, al igual que sus ojos y su cuerpo grande y alto.

\- Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Tsuchida Satoshi de segundo año y mi posición es de Ala-Pívot. - dijo Tsuchida con formalidad, él tenía pelo corto y negro, sus cejas son muy gruesas y sus ojos parecían estar cerrados, reducido a finas líneas horizontales.

\- Fue el destino habernos conocido y de esta forma nos unimos, yo soy Izuki Shun soy de segundo año y mi posición para jugar es la de Base. - dijo Izuki dejándolos a todos con una gotita anime en la cabeza, él tenía el cabello negro y liso, sus mechones llegan cerca de los ojos, estos eran alargados y de un color tan oscuro que casi no se diferenciaba su pupila.

\- Hola yo soy su Sempai Hyuga Junpei soy de segundo año además del capitán del Seirin y mi posición para jugar es la de Escolta.-dijo Hyuga con voz autoritaria mostrando su posición de respeto dentro del equipo, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro corto y los ojos verdosos y llevaba gafas. Era el que había golpeado antes a los dos de primero.

\- Fukuda Hiroshi soy de primer año, mi posición para jugar es la de Pívot. - dijo Fukuda, el cual tenía el pelo puntiagudo negro con un mechón colgando sobre su frente, con unas cejas largas y ojos negros. Siendo el de los comentarios sobre Riko y el que recibió el golpe del capitán.

\- Kawahara Koichi soy de primer año, mi posición para jugar es de Alero. -dijo Kawahara altura media, tenía un pelo de color negro corto y sus ojos son de color marrón. Siendo con quien hablaba Fukuda y quien también el golpe del capitán.

\- Furihata Koki soy de primer año, mi posición para es de Base y formo parte del comité de la biblioteca. - dijo Furihata el cual tenía la misma estatura que Tetsuya, él tenía el cabello largo de color marrón claro.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya soy de primer año formo parte del comité de la biblioteca, suelo jugar como Alero y jugué en Teiko. -dijo con monotonía viendo las caras estupefactas de casi todos los presentes.

\- ¿Teiko? - preguntó Riko estupefacta. Era imposible que esa persona a la que no había podido ni ver hasta que había hablado formara parte de la Kiseki no sedai.

\- ¿Esa Teiko? - pregunto Hyuga igual de incrédulo. - ¿Eres de la Kiseki no sedai? - preguntó a voz pelada.

\- Jugué en algún partido. -dijo Tetsuya tan inexpresivo como siempre y Taiga decidió intervenir.

-Kagami Taiga de primer año, juego como Ala-pívot. -se presentó Kagami desganado, aunque curioso por saber que tenía que ver Tetsuya con esa Kiseki no sedai de la que tanto se hablaba.

-Bueno ahora que ya conocen a Takeda-sensei y nos conocemos entre nosotros empecemos… ¡QUITENSE LAS CAMISAS! - dijo Riko entusiasmada

\- ¿EH?, ¿POR QUÉ? -gritaron todos los de primero mientras se las quitaban.

Mientras Riko iba observándolos y analizando sus puntos fuertes y débiles dando consejo para cómo podían mejorar y se quedo impresionada a llegar a Taiga –Entrenadora, ¿qué estás viendo? - preguntó Hyuga. Riko dejó de observar a Taiga y después al observar a Tetsuya no vio gran cosa, siendo que él formaba parte o jugó con la kiseki no sedai.

-Muy bien chicos jugaremos mañana los de segundo contra los de primero para ver vuestro potencial. - dijo Riko muy entusiasmada.

Los chicos llegaron a la clase y a los minutos llegaron las chicas que emocionadas les contaron que ya tenían a todos los miembros necesarios para abrir el club. Acabaron las clases y los chicos decidieron irse a jugar a básquet mientras que Mizu, Mitsuki y Aralia se dirigía a la piscina.

Mizu, Mitsuki y Aralia ya se encontraban en la piscina para ver lo que tendrían que arreglar. Las paredes habían perdido su color y tendrían que pintarlas y la piscina estaba con el agua sucia y con algunos azulejos rotos que también habría que sustituir.

-Hola de nuevo chicas. - las tres se giraron al escuchar la voz de Tomoe y se sorprendieron al verle acompañado por una chica.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Mitsuki intrigada sin reconocer a la acompañante una chica de más o menos 1'73 con el pelo rizado de color cobrizo con algunas mechas azules y unos enormes ojos de color malvas.

-Se unirá al club. - dijo Lia emocionada por tener otra compañera más.

-Otra nueva compañera porque entrenadora no le veo yo, no te ofendas jeje. - dijo Mizu observándola.

-Yo soy Nara Inori. - se presentó alegremente Inori. -Tomoe me dijo que queríais formar un club y yo he participado desde pequeña. - los ojos de la chica brillaban entusiastamente.

-Esta tan loca por la natación como nosotras. - dijo Mizu con alegría mientras las demás les salía una gota anime.

\- ¿Inori-san qué estilo prefieres? - preguntó Mitsuki intentando que todo coincidiese.

-Cualquiera sirve para mí. - respondió Inori con confianza sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me cae bien. - dijo Lia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces Noririn te nos unirás así formaremos el cuarteto de natación. - dijo Mizu pensativa.

\- ¿Noririn? - preguntó Inori con extrañeza, pero divertida mientras que Mitsuki se golpeaba la cabeza con su mano.

-¿Qué queréis?, no se me ocurría otro apodo chulo y cada uno lo tiene Aralia se quedó con Lia y Inori pues Noririn aún ando pensando en el de Tomoe y Mitsuki es Mitsuki. Espero que no te moleste jeje.- dijo Mizu sonriendo.

-Y qué me dices de Tomo-chan o algo así para Tomoe. - dijo Lia pensativamente.

-¿Veis?, ella me entiende. - dijo Mizu acusadoramente a los chicos mientras abrazaba a Lia y se reía por lo bajo.

-Esto es tan triste. - Mitsuki suspiró dramáticamente agachando su cabeza. Decidió que seguiría el rollo de su hermana durante un tiempo. -Me siento traicionada, todos tienen apodo menos yo. - hizo una pausa dramática y añadió. -Veo que he sido marginada.

-Aaaahh no te enfades Mitsuki es que si te lo acorto parece que diga Suki o Suzuki como el apellido de Lia que yo no puedo llamarte Mitsu además yo no tengo apodo ya que se me quedaría de Mizu a Mi. - dijo Mizu exponiendo su opinión de los hechos.

\- Jajajaja sois muy graciosas chicas. - dijo Tomoe apoyado en un pilar.

-Ya lo ves, desprendemos gracia allá donde vayamos. - dijo Lia alegremente soltándose más.

-Entonces como no hay objeción Noririn y Tomo-chan se unen a la banda. - dijo Mizu levantando el puño al aire con alegría.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien. - dijo Inori cálidamente.

-Igualmente ahora solo nos falta un entrenador y ya estaremos todos. - dijo Mizu con alegría ya casi lo lograban se lo demostrarían a todos lo que podían conseguir el club de natación _"ya verán"_.

-Conoces a alguien Tomo-chan para que pudiera ser nuestro entrenador- dijo Lia ya que se le acabaría pegando el apodo de Mizu pues ya que más daba.

-De momento hay que arreglar la piscina. Después hablaré con Ren-sensei. - dijo Tomoe con brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tendremos que comprar por nuestra cuenta las cosas o lo paga el colegio? - preguntó Mitsuki interesada con su típica cara de seriedad.

-Así que Ren-sensei, será divertido. - Inori pensativa imaginando cómo actuaría el loco sensei.

-Deberíamos promocionar el club así los gastos serían menores y pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y nos conoceríamos así seriamos un buen equipo. - dijo Mizu mirando el estado de las cosas.

-No tenemos tiempo Mizu Onee-chan. - interrumpió Mitsuki a su hermana. -Tenemos que ocuparnos de las gestiones de clase, la piscina y Taiga.- le recordó Mitsuki un tanto enfurecida.

-El colegio se encarga, así que no tenéis que preocuparos. - dijo Tomoe amigablemente.

-Deja de ser tan "bueno". - dijo Inori dándole un codazo fuerte a Tomoe haciendo que este se sostuviese la zona afectada.

-Tsk, es verdad. - dijo Mizu mientras recordaba algunas cosas mirando hacia la ventana.

-Bueno entonces no tenemos que hacer tanto trabajo que bien. - dijo Lia alegremente _"ya falta poco"._

-Sí, solo tendremos que limpiar y pintar nosotras. - dijo Mitsuki sonriendo levemente, le daba pereza hacerlo, pero era necesario para el club.

-Además podemos pedir ayuda, así acabaríamos antes. - dijo Mizu pensando en quienes los podrían ayudar.

-Oye chicas me alegro de haberos conocido, pero ya tengo que regresar a casa. - dijo Inori de repente algo estresada.

-Es verdad yo también prometí ayudar a mi familia con unas cosas. - dijo Lia algo preocupada casi se le olvido mirando el móvil.

\- No pasa nada tenéis cosas que hacer es normal, así que nosotras miraremos el bañador así no estáis tan estresadas. - dijo Mizu pensando que bañador podrían comprar.

-Entonces hasta mañana. - dijo Mitsuki despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-Le pediré a Ren-sensei si puede venir y conoceros así veremos si puede ser nuestro entrenador. - dijo Tomoe tan dedicado como las veces anteriores.

-Entonces vamos a enviar un mensaje a Taiga y compramos los bañadores. - dijo Mizu cogiendo la mano a Mitsuki.

-¡Gracias por todo Tomo-chan! - exclamó Aralia contenta antes de despedirse y salir corriendo.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron al centro comercial para comprar el bañador para su equipo.

-Vamos al a esa tienda, ahí hay bañadores y alguno nos gustará. - dijo Mizu nada más llegar al centro comercial con Mitsuki.

-Esperemos. Sino sería un viaje perdido. - Mitsuki frunció el ceño bastante molesta, ya que los biquinis solían de ser demasiado reveladores y no había muchos trajes de baño que fueran lo suficientemente cómodos para competir.

-Sí, eso espero y que sujeten bien, además de que no sean muy escotados sino será un problema. - dijo Mizu mirándose la delantera. - ya que de por sí todo se me escota.- dijo poniendo morritos.

-Bueno dejamos de hablar y empecemos a mirar o el Bakagami nos matará. - dijo Mitsuki sonriendo pérfidamente. Estuvieron andando un rato hasta que Mizu miró fijamente en una dirección.

-Mm mira ese de allí Mitsuki creo que estaría muy bien vamos a por él antes de que otra persona lo haga. -dijo Mizu apuntando a un bañador negro con una franja en el medio.

-Es hermoso. - dijo Mitsuki fijándose en la forma. -Vamos. - dijo andando directamente hasta el mencionado bañador.

-Ya es nuestro jiji. -dijo Mizu a punto de cogerlo cuando se topó con otras manos sujetándolo además de las suyas.

\- ¿Are? - se escuchó una juvenil voz femenina.

-Ehh. -dijo Mizu alzando la mirada.

\- ¿Alguien más lo ha cogido? - preguntó Mitsuki girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la chica cuyo pelo completamente liso era rosa, de altura media con ojos rosas oscuros y una delantera pronuncia como la de Mizu y un culo como el de Mitsuki.

-Buenos días. - dijo Mitsuki educadamente decidida a conseguir el bañador, por las buenas o por las malas. -Somos de un club de natación y necesitamos esos bañadores... ¿Te importaría dejárnoslos? - preguntó Mitsuki con su sonrisa más persuasiva.

-Rosa. -dijo Mizu viéndole parecía un algodón de azúcar o un chicle de fresa, ahora que lo pensaba todos los que conocía tenía el cabello de diferente color _"no si al final crearemos un arcoíris todos juntos, ya lo veo venir ya"_. -Perdón, pero vas a cogerlo. -dijo Mizu mirando a la chica.

-Bueno si lo necesitáis para un club supongo que podéis cogerlo vosotras. - dijo la pelirosa con una amable sonrisa.

-Podemos preguntar si hay más, así todas nos lo llevamos. - dijo Mizu buscando al posible encargado.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? - preguntó Mitsuki ya tranquila por poder conseguir los bañadores. -Yo soy Arakawa Mitsuki. - se presentó a sí misma.

\- Soy Momoi Satsuki mucho gusto. -dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa, no muy acostumbrada a que las chicas la tratasen bien.

\- Yo soy Kagami Mizu el gusto es nuestro. - dijo Mizu alegremente.

-Un placer conocerte Satsuki-san. - dijo Mitsuki sonriendo. - ¿y qué hacías por aquí? - preguntó Mitsuki sabiendo que su hermana también sentía curiosidad.

-Bueno estaba viendo cosas había quedado con Dai-chan, pero no apareció ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje o una llamada- dijo Satsuki enfadada al recordar a su engreído amigo.

\- ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó Mizu a Satsuki pícaramente.

\- ¿Dai-chan? - preguntó Mitsuki riéndose imaginando a un hombre con ese nombre.

-Es nombre de chico ¿no?, aunque si sales con una chica no importa no juzgamos. - dijo Mizu apresuradamente

-Ciertamente hay cosas más raras. - dijo Mitsuki abstrayéndose nuevamente.

-No, se equivocan no es mi novio es mi mejor amigo como un hermano, para mí sería raro verlo de otra forma, aunque si fuera otra persona entonces sí. - dijo Satsuki imaginándoselo y poniendo cara de repulsión.

-Mmm ¡Qué imbécil es por dejarte plantada! - exclamó Mitsuki molesta, ella odiaba eso y la impuntualidad.

-Pobre Satsuki, pero mira el lado positivo. Nos encontraste a nosotras y ya con eso tienes asegurado una tarde divertida, así que nos acompañas. - dijo Mizu alegremente sin preguntar.

\- Sip, podemos ir conociéndonos. - asintió Mitsuki siguiendo el rollo a su hermana, aunque ella no se sentía cómoda hablando con desconocidos.

-Bueno si no molesto, si es así me lo decís no quiero molestar. - dijo Satsuki moviendo las manos para cada lado.

-No es molestia estás sola así puedes desahogarte con nosotras, además por lo que veo eres de Too. - dijo Mizu observando el uniforme de Satsuki.

-Nosotras somos de Seirin. - dijo Mitsuki tan serena como de costumbre.

-Sí soy de Too quería venir a ver cosas para Dai-chan como deportivas o ropa de deporte para él, ya que juega a básquet, pero ni modo de que me acompañe. Así que al final vine a ver cosas para mí. - dijo Satsuki recordado el por qué estaba allí.

\- ¿De qué me suena eso? - preguntó Mizu pensativa intentando recordar _"que yo sepa en el equipo de Too están… A no ser que… Vaya jaja será divertido"_ como ella siempre dice "si quieres conocerte a ti mismo estudia primero a tu enemigo" y eso había hecho con los posibles rivales de Taiga, además de los suyos.

-Vaya, nuestro hermano también juega a básquet, ¡qué casualidad! - dijo Mitsuki algo sorprendida.

-¿A sí? vaya, pues a lo mejor nos vemos en algún encuentro. ¡Qué casualidad habernos encontrado! - dijo Satsuki divertida por esa sorprendente noticia.

-Eso sería algo divertido. - dijo Mitsuki pensando en los diferentes rivales que tendría Seirin, ella conocía a personas muy fuertes gracias a una revista de deportes.

\- ¿Y estás en algún club o algo Satsuki? - preguntó Mizu mientras caminaban y miraban los escaparates de las tiendas.

\- Soy la gerente del club de básquet. – informó Satsuki con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Las chicas siguieron hablando un poco de sus vidas y algunas anécdotas graciosas de las que se iban acordando conforme hablaban. Estuvieron hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde, aunque las tres intercambiaron sus números para volver a quedar en alguna otra ocasión y se marcharon a sus casas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Taiga todavía no estaba así que les dio tiempo a cocinar y a jugar con sus mascotas. Taiga cruzó la puerta gritando y los tres cenaron hablando sobre sus días y poco después cada uno se fue a su respectiva cama para descansar.

…

Anteriormente

Taiga recibió un mensaje de su hermana diciendo que se iban a ir ella y la otra loca a buscar trajes de baños para el club y que no las esperase porque no sabían cuánto tardarían. Así que Taiga y Tetsuya decidieron ir a dar una vuelta ya que aun había tiempo y si se compraban algo para matar el hambre mejor que no hacer nada.

-Taiga-kun se que quieres saber sobre la generación de los milagros y esas cosas… ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Tetsuya sorbiendo su batido de vainilla

\- No, todo el mundo habla de ella y de Teiko quiero saber si tan grandes son porque no fuiste a jugar con uno de ellos y fuiste a Seirin.- dijo Taiga comiendo su hamburguesa mientras miraba a Tetsuya

-Por donde empiezo, empezamos en Teiko y ganamos 3 años consecutivos, ya que el lema de la escuela era "ganar" no había tiempo para derrotas o empates. Al principio jugábamos por diversión y amistad, pero empezaron a crecer sus habilidades se volvieron mejores y se empezaron a interesar en otras cosas, ya que era muy fácil ganar a los demás, ya no jugaban con la misma pasión al básquet y dejó de importarles.- dijo Tetsuya recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Pero tú no fuiste así, por lo que veo no te rendiste ni te volviste así que ¿qué pasó para que se distanciaran?- preguntó Taiga intrigado.

-Hacían apuestas, no se tomaban en serio los partidos y lograron lastimar a alguien importante para mí, fue el que me enseño a amar el básquet, así que me rehusé a jugar ese básquet y decidí que les enseñaría mi forma de jugar mi propio básquet, pero sé que yo solo no los puedo derrotar, ya que soy solo una sombra que se hace más fuerte con su luz y decidí elegirte a ti, ya que te pareces a ellos cuando aún eran ellos mismos antes de transformarse en unos monstruos del básquet.

-Pues entonces enseñémosles a esa generación de los milagros nuestro básquet, el básquet de Seirin, Tetsuya.- dijo Taiga animadamente al pensar en jugar con oponentes fuertes levantando el puño para que lo chocara Tetsuya con una sonrisa.

-Esa era la idea Taiga-kun.- dijo Tetsuya golpeando el puño de Taiga mostrando una leve sonrisa.

 _:::_

 _Mitsuki: Feliz año con retraso, nuevamente hemos actualizado esta loca historia. Me gustaría agradecer a las personas que la leen, Mizu y yo le dedicamos mucho tiempo y, aunque disfrutamos como enanas haciéndolo, la verdad es que nos sentimos decepcionadas al ver lo poco acogida que está siendo T-T_

 _Mizu: Nosotras esperemos en este nuevo año que haya más audiencia y comentarios que en el anterior así sabremos si le falta algo o no._


End file.
